The Last Stand
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: The sequel to "The Summer of Sorrows". Please read 1. Camp Rock the Summer of Choices 2. The Other Side of Mitchie Torress 3. Another Camp Rock 4. The Summer of Sorrows. You need to read those to understand this one. Summary is inside please read!
1. The Helpful Lie

**A/N I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY. I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to get out. So much has happen and it just became too overwhelming to write. But I'm back now and ready to write. This first chapter is short but I just want to make sure people are still interested in reading this and that I haven't lost any readers with the long wait. This is the very last installment for my Camp Rock stories. Please read the previous ones on this order 1. Camp Rock the Summer of Choices 2. The Other Side of Mitchie Torress 3. Another Camp Rock** **4. The Summer of Sorrows. You need to read those to understand this one. If you've already read those then you may continue on with this one. Please let me know if I should continue or not or even if I still have any readers? All I'm asking is for one reviewer to tell me they are still reading and willing to review and I'll continue. Thanks guys sorry for talking so much.**

**Summary: Mitchie and Mary are determined to never show their faces at Camp Rock again. Joey and Shane think other wise. It starts out as a awesome rock star tour which comes with it's own adventures, Mary even sees her dad again, but the tour ends at Camp Rock, will the guys ever get the girls back on the Camp Rock stage or will Camp Star take over for good?  
><strong>

** On with the story:**

* * *

><p>Wake up, shower, dress, eat breakfast, go to class, eat lunch, go to more classes, come home, eat dinner, do homework, and go to bed. For Mitchie Torres and Mary Santiago that was a normal day for them. They both attended the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts but it wasn't teaching them anything new. They were just happy school was almost over for the summer. They had no other friends other than each other and both their boyfriends were away.<p>

"I wish we had something more exciting to do this summer." Mitchie sighed.

"What about Camp Rock?" Mary asked.

"Are you kidding after what happen last summer I can't ever show my face there again. Plus I'm not going to camp where Axel Turner is the leader. He's a monster."

Mary sighed. "Good point. Looks like it's just the two of us this summer. Joey and Shane are both touring."

"Yippee I can't wait."

Mary giggled. Just then there was knock at the front door.

"Who could that be?"

Mitchie got up and looked through the peek hole.

"OH MY GOSH!" she squealed. "SHANE!"

"Ah, Mitchie little warning next time." Mary said covering her ears.

Mitchie just giggled and opened the door. She jumped into her boyfriends arms hugging him tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back. Joey went into the living room.

"JOEY!" She squealed. She jumped up and raced into his arms hugging him tightly. He hugged her back too.

"What are you doing here we thought you were on tour all summer?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I thought Joey Parker and Connect 3 grand tour was going worldwide?" Mary said.

"Oh it has, but we missed you two too much and demanded that we see our girls at least once a week, so they agreed to allow you to some time with us." Joey said.

Shane smirked. "You two girls don't have any plans for this summer do you? "

"No why?"

"Because our Producers have allowed us to take you with on tour, they even said you could come onto stage and sing with us."

"REALLY!" both girls squealed.

"Yep, if you don't want to sing you get free back stage passes and we get to hang out all the time before and after the shows." Joey said.

Both girls squealed.

"So do you want to go?" they teased.

"Of course!"

"Well go pack, the tour bus leaves in two hours."

"TWO HOURS THAT NOT ENOUGH TIME!"

Both girls rushed into their rooms to pack their bag They guys chuckled.

"Do you really think we did the right thing?" Joey asked. "You and I both know Mitchie and Mary never want to return to Camp Rock."

"I know and that's why we have to do this. We need to get the girls back on that stage otherwise they may never sing again and I can't let that happen. Mitchie and Mary need to get over their fears of Camp Rock and the only way to do it is to bring them back there. They might not be happy about it but it's what needs to happen." Shane explained.

"I just feel bad, like we're lying to them."

"We aren't lying to them. We are taking them on tour with us, that tour is just going to end at Camp Rock, plus Mary just doesn't want to go because Mitchie doesn't want to go. I'm sure you'll have no real problem getting Mary to go. It's Mitchie I'm worried about and that's only because she's so scared of Axel."

"Why is she so scared of Axel?"

"It's kind of a long story but Mitchie once had to go to Axel's camp and he pushed her so hard and worked her to the point of Mitchie losing her love for the music causing her to develop stage fright and I know she never really got over it. Also something happen while Mitchie was with Axel, something bad I just don't know what it is."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I just know Mitchie is hiding something and it's part of the reason she is so scared of going back to Camp Rock where Axel is the leader."

Joey sighed. "I hope it works. I can't stand seeing Mary like this."

"Me two Bro, me too."

Both guys sighed. If they were doing this to help their girls why did they feel so horrible about it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think should I continue? If you have a favorite Demi Lavoto, Jonas Brother's, or Selena Gomez song you'd like them to sing while on tour please feel free to tell me. I will be using Skyscraper and Who Says later on in the story but if you have any other ideas please feel free to tell me. All right I've done enough talking so please leave a review if you want me to continue. **


	2. The First Concert

**A/N I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks for such a great turn out guys. I'm glad I haven't lot any readers. Thanks for sticking with me guys. This next chapter is for you. **

* * *

><p>Both guys sighed. If they were doing this to help their girls why did they feel so horrible about it?<p>

Mary came out with her suitcase. "I'm ready."

"Where is Mitchie?" Shane asked. "Still packing?"

"Yep."

Shane laughed. "I figured. I better go help her before she ends up packing her entire room."

Mary and Joey laughed as Shane left the room.

"Joey do you really think I'm ready?"

"For what?"

"To be up on stage in front of a million people like that?"

"You sing in front of people all the time at Camp Rock."

"Yeah but this is a sold out concert tour that's different."

"What about for my competition?"

"That wasn't dancing that was showing you off so you'd shut up." She muttered.

He laughed. "You won't be up there alone I'll be with you and if you're really that uncomfortable you don't have to come out at all."

"Ok…"

"Don't worry you're a wonderful dancer." He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her head.

* * *

><p>In the bedroom Mary wasn't even really packing she was staring inside her empty suitcase.<p>

"Mitchie…"

She jumped startled by Shane's voice.

"I'm almost ready."

He laughed. "Sure you are. What's wrong?"

"I just…Shane what if I'm not good enough?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if tonight I'm not good enough and the fans don't like me? I've never performed in front of that many people before. "

"You'll be fine and everyone is going to love you. I promise. Don't let what happen last summer ruin your self confidence. You're a wonderful singer Mitchie and everyone is going to love you. If you really aren't comfortable singing you don't have to. You can wait back stage."

Mitchie nodded.

"Come here."

Shane hugged Mitchie to his chest. He knew she was still shaken by the way things ended at camp last year and he knew that it was going to be even harder to get her to go back but it was going to be worth it in the end.

"If you want Mary and you can sing your song together."

"Really?"

"Sure, I'm sure the fans would love it."

Mitchie smiled. "Ok, I have to pack."

She pulled away and went back to packing. Shane smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

* * *

><p>Once both girls were packed and ready to leave the guys had them sit on the couch.<p>

"All right, now here is the hard part about this trip." Shane said.

"There has to be a hard part?" Mitchie asked.

"It's all part of being a rock star."

"What is?" Mary asked.

"The paparazzi, because you two will be on tour with us they will be going after you too. They're going to question your lives and your past, they will send reporters to try and question you about your past and certain thing. You DO NOT have to answer them. You have the right not to say anything."

"If you have to speak you can just say 'no comment 'and walk away." Joey explained.

"What if there is something that has to be addressed?" Mitchie asked.

"We will hold a conference with our producers there and only a few reporters are allowed in. Then we will discuss whatever it is that need to be discussed and be done with it. Don't worry we won't let you guys get in any trouble with the paparazzi. We will protect you." Shane said.

"Yeah, don't worry it really isn't that bad." Joey said.

"Are you guys ready?" Shane asked.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They were ready for their adventure to begin.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long till they got to the tour bus. The girls went inside and gasped. It was huge, there was a tv, two table two long couches and in the back there were two bedroom with two twin size beds in each. A mini bathroom with an attached shower and even a kitchen.<p>

"Wow this…this is…." Mary and Mitchie were speechless.

The boys just laughed. "Make yourselves at home."

The girls didn't move they just stood in shock.

The boys just laughed and shook their heads. Finally the shock wore off and everyone was able to unpack and get settled.

* * *

><p>After about an hour everyone was sitting on the couch cuddled with their partners.<p>

"So where are we going first?" Mitchie asked.

"Florida."

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, just curious." Mitchie asked.

"Yeah me too." Mary answered. Even though it wasn't the truth. She lived in Florida the last time she saw her father and she couldn't help but wonder if he was still there or not.

"We're going to Orlando first, then Tampa, and lastly Naples."

"Which state next?" Mitchie asked.

"You'll find out after we leave here." Shane teased.

She pouted. "Meanie."

Shane laughed and poked her stomach making her squeal.

"I'm just kidding."

He laughed and kissed her head.

The ride wasn't all that bad. The four of them just laughed and talked the whole way making time fly.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived in Florida.<p>

"We're almost there we should go change." Shane said.

"Into what?" Mitchie asked.

"Our performing clothes."

"Oh…."

They guys laughed. "Don't worry you'll get used to it. Come on."

Everyone went into the back room to change. Before either of them knew It was time.

* * *

><p>Everyone was behind the curtain on the stage. They could hear the people screaming and cheering.<p>

"Are you girls going to go on with us?" Shane asked.

The girls just looked at each other.

"You don't have to but if you want to you can." Joey told them.

"Why don't you girls sit the first few songs out and get a feel of what's going to be like by watching us and if you feel comfortable towards the end you can come out and sing?" Shane suggested.

The girls nodded. They liked that idea a lot better.

"Ok."

The boys kissed their girlfriends and got ready.

"Please give it up for the first ever Joey Parker and Connect 3." The announcer called.

"Wait! Where's Nate and Jason?" Mitchie asked.

"Already on stage." Shane called as he quickly moved through the curtains. A million fans girls screamed on top of their lungs.

Mitchie and Mary looked at each other. They were both scared to death of going out there.

"How's everybody doing today?" Shane asked.

Everyone screamed.

"No, no, no, that's not loud enough, you've got to be real loud and excited." Joey said. "Let's try that again. How is everybody doing today?"

Everyone screamed louder.

"That's better. All right boys let's hit it."

"Told you I made dinner plans  
>For you and me and no one else<br>That don't include your crazy friends  
>Well I'm done<br>With awkward situations empty conversations

Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
>Don't want a second guess,<br>This is the bottom line  
>It's true!<br>I gave my all for you,  
>now my heart's in two<br>And I can't find the other half  
>It's like I'm walking on broken glass,<br>better believe I bled  
>It's a call I'll never get<p>

So this is where the story ends  
>A conversation on IM<br>Well I'm done  
>with Texting,<br>Sorry for the miscommunication

Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
>Don't want a second guess,<br>This is the bottom line  
>It's true!<br>I gave my all for you,  
>now my heart's in two<br>And I can't find the other half  
>It's like I'm walking on broken glass,<br>better believe I bled  
>It's a call I'll never get<p>

Next time I see you  
>I'm giving you a high five<br>cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Ooh! This is an S.O.S.  
>Don't want a second guess,<br>This is the bottom line  
>It's true.<br>I gave my all for you,  
>now my heart's in two<p>

Ooh This is an S.O.S.  
>Don't wanna second guess,<br>This is the bottom line  
>It's true!<br>I gave my all for you,  
>now my heart's in two<br>And I can't find the other half  
>It's like I'm walking on broken glass,<br>better believe I bled  
>It's a call I'll never get"<p>

Everyone screamed and cheered as the music started to play again.

"Called you for the first time yesterday  
>Finally found the missing part of me<br>Felt so close but you were far away  
>Left me without anything to say<p>

(CHORUS)  
>Now I'm speechless, over the edge<br>I'm just breathless  
>I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again<br>Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
>I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again<p>

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
>[I can't get you out of my mind]<br>I think about your eyes all the time  
>You're beautiful but you don't even try<br>(You don't even, don't even try)  
>Modesty is just so hard to find<p>

(CHORUS)  
>Now I'm speechless, over the edge<br>I'm just breathless  
>I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again<br>Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
>I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again<p>

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
>Everything I wished that it would be<br>Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
>Hopeless, breathless<br>Baby can't you see?

Now I'm..."

Everyone stopped singing and the guys did a guitar solo making the crowed go wild.

"YEAH, OH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
>I'm just breathless<br>I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
>Hopeless, head over heels in the moment<br>I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
>[ohhh]<br>Love Bug again  
>[woo!]"<p>

As the music stopped everyone screamed as loud as they could.

"All right, guys what do you think? Should be pack up and go home?" Shane asked.

"NO!" everyone screamed.

"Should we stick around and play some more music?"

"YEAH!"

The guys laughed. "Ok, one more song guys, ready…."

The music started again and everyone screamed.

"Turn up that radio  
>As loud as it can go<br>Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
>Say goodbye to all my fears<br>One good song, they disappear  
>And nothin' in the world can bring me down<p>

Hand clappin'  
>Hip shakin'<br>Heart breakin'  
>There's no fakin'<br>What you feel  
>When you're riding home, yeah<p>

Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it<br>Everyday and every night  
>It's the one thing on my mind<br>Music's got control  
>And I'm never letting go, no, no<br>I just wanna play my music  
>(woo! )<p>

Mitchie smiled as she remembered the first time she had heard this song, during her first year at Camp Rock. She locked eyes with Shane as he was singing as he winked at her making her blush and smile. The more he sang the more comfortable she felt going out there. She looked to Mary, "maybe it won't be so bad?"

Mary nodded. "I think we should go out there and show these guys that we're one in the same? What do you say?"

Mitchie giggled. "I think you're right."

They both went back to watching the guys sing.

Got my six string on my back  
>Don't need anything but that<br>Everythin' I want is here with me  
>So forget that fancy car<br>I don't need to go that far  
>What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah<br>Hand clappin'  
>Earth shakin'<br>Heart breakin'  
>There's no fakin'<br>What you feel  
>When you're on a roll, yeah<p>

Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it<br>Everyday and every night  
>It's the one thing on my mind<br>Music's got control  
>And I'm never letting go, no, no<br>I just wanna play my music  
>I just wanna play my music<p>

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
>Without the sound of all my heroes<br>Singin' all my favorite songs  
>So I can sing along<p>

Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it<br>Everyday and every night  
>It's the one thing on my mind<br>Music's got control  
>And I'm never letting go, no, no<br>I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
>I can hear it<br>Everyday and every night  
>It's the one thing on my mind<br>Music's got control  
>And I'm never letting go, no, no<br>I just wanna play my music  
>All night long<br>YEAH!

Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

"Ok, guys thank you! Now we're going to take a short break and…."

Everyone groaned. Shane and the others laughed.

"It's either a short break or we pack up and going home." Joey said. "I know you all don't want that."

Everyone laughed as some left to use the bathroom. Shane and the other went back behind the curtain.

"You boys were great!" Mitchie said giving Shane a hug.

"Yeah, you really looked like you fit right in." Mary said to Joey.

"Yeah man you belong in Connect 3." Jason said.

"Thank guys but I'll be Joey Parker."

Everyone laughed.

"So, you girls going to come out and sing?" Shane asked.

The girls nodded "Yeah!"

"Great, you want to be the opening, before we continue?"

"Sure!"

"All right get ready you're on in ten."

Both girls squealed and ran to check their makeup. The guys laughed. They knew at that moment they had done the right thing. The girls came back. "Are you ready?" Shane asked.

"Yep."

"You bet."

"All right, you're up."

They girls smiled as they music started and they stepped through the curtain.

A few girls screamed when they were finally seen and everyone followed behind them screaming.

They looked at each other and smiled. Then they started to sing.

"**Mary **

You come from here

I come from there

**Mitchie**

You rock out in your room

I rock a world premiere

We're more alike than

Anybody could ever tell

(Ever tell)

Friday, we're cool

Monday, we're freaks

**Mary **

Sometimes we rule

Sometimes we can't even speak

But we can get up and

Let loose and LOL

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

(That you're not alone)

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I got your back

(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

We're one and the same

**Mitchie**

I'm kind of like you

You kind of like me

**Mary **

We in the same song

And a different key

It's got a rhythm

Than you and me

Can get along

(Get along)

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I still got your back

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

We're so good moment momentary

Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah

'Cause we're one

Anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

Oh, You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same"

Everyone cheered for them as the boys came out from behind the curtain.

"So I take it they liked our surprise guest?" Shane asked.

"I don't know Shane, I really can't tell. What did you guys think were you surpised?"

Everyone screamed loud.

"Well here is something you didn't know, they're going to be joining us on tour this summer."

Everyone screamed more.

"Do you guys want more?"

"YES!"

"All right, all right, well here it is…."

Shane turned to look at Mitchie, he moved the microphone away from his mouth so no one else would here.

"You think you're ready to do a solo baby girl?"

Mitchie bit her lower lip and looked to Shane nervously. The last time she had actually sung a solo was at the opening jam last summer.

"I…Shane I'm not ready."

"It's ok, what do you say we give these guys a little "This is me", because "I gotta Find you?" he asked. She giggled and nodded.

He told the others and they went back behind the curtain.

"All righty guys here we go…."

The music started and Mitchie took a deep breath. She started to sing.

"I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<br>But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
>To let you know<br>To let you know

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

Do you know what it's like  
>To feel so in the dark<br>To dream about a life  
>Where you're the shining star<br>Even though it seems  
>Like it's too far away<br>I have to believe in myself  
>It's the only way<p>

This is real, This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

She looked to Shane as she started to sing. She remembered her first summer at Camp Rock singing at the final Jam with Shane. They both smiled at each other.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singing<br>I need to find you, I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me  
>I need to find you, I gotta find you<p>

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me (this is me)  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singing  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

Everyone was screaming and cheering when they were finished.

"All right guys here is the last song for the night."

"BOO!"

"Don't worry guys it will be worth it. After all we saved the best for last." The others came back out on stage.

"Ok guys, ready. 1,2,3,4"

Shane started to sing.

"So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
>Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya<p>

Mitchie joined in singing with him.

This is our song that's all that matter cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer<br>This is our song

Everyone else joined in and they all sang together.

And grab your guitar  
>Sit by the fire<br>Cause we all need a song  
>When we tired<br>We'll sit here together and sing it out loud

This is our song that's all that matter cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer and this is our song<br>This is our song, this is our song  
>This is our song<p>

Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
>(repeat)<p>

This is our song that's all that matters cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer (Our summer)<p>

This is our song that's all that matters cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer<br>This is our song (This is our song)  
>This is our song (This is our song)<br>This is our song  
>This is our song!<p>

Everyone screamed as they stood up cheering for everyone. "Thank you everyone, thank you guys have a great night and dive safely."

Everyone went back behind the curtains and they were led back to the bus.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was inside Mitchie and Mary collapsed on the couch.<p>

"On my gosh I'm tired."

The boys laughed. "So did you two have fun?" Shane asked.

"Tons, that was amazing." Mary said.

"I can't wait to do it again tomorrow." Mitchie smiled.

"Good, now let's all get some sleep." Shane laughed.

Each couple went into a room and cuddled on the bed.

"Shane, are you mad at me for not singing a solo tonight?"

"No, of course not! Mitchie I would have been surprised if you had said Yes. I know it's scary being up there by yourself. I understand why you said no and I understand why you weren't comfortable. I'm not mad at you at all. I love you."

"I love you too Shane."

They shared a kiss before cuddling into each other's arms and falling asleep.

It had been a very good first day on their tour. Everyone just hoped it continued to go as well. Hopefully they had a drama free summer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok so the songs used in this chapter were Joans Brothers-Play My Music, S.O.S, and Lovebug Demi Lavoto and Selena Gomez-This is Me, and One In the Same Camp Rock-This is Our Song. I know there wasn't much drama but I just wanted a good happy fluffy concert chapter before all the drama begins. The next chapter will spark some drama. If you guys have any song suggestions I'm happy to hear them.**


	3. The Fall

**A/N I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Shane was awoken by the sound of a whimper. He looked to see Mitchie squirming around in her sleep as she whimpered.<p>

"No, no please. Please stop it. Ow! Please stop it. Axel stop it please!" Mitchie cried.

"Mitchie wake up. Wake up baby." Shane said shaking her.

Mitchie sat up with a gasp.

"It's all right, you were just having a bad dream." Shane soothed rubbing her back.

"It felt so real." She whispered.

"What was it about?"

"I don't even remember, that's the funny thing about dreams."

Yeah, that was a lie. She could remember her dream as clear as day. Her dream was the sane dream she's been having since Camp Rock ended last summer. She was having nightmares about her time at Camp Star but more importantly her time with Axel there but for the safety of her mother she couldn't tell Shane that.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shane replied but he didn't believe her. She was crying out for Axel to stop and that confirmed his suspicions. Something definitely happen between the two of them. Yet he still had no idea what it was.

* * *

><p>In the other room Joey was sleeping when he suddenly heard Mary cry out in her sleep.<p>

"NO! Don't' leave!"

He looked over to see her tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Mary, Mary, Baby wake up." Joey said as he shook her.

"NO! Daddy don't leave!" she whimpered.

"Mary, wake up!"

Mary shot up in bed with a gasp.

"Shhhh you're ok. It was just a bad dream." Joey said rubbing her back.

"It felt way to real." She said covering her face with her hands.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"The day my father left. I was so young I didn't think I'd ever remember it but I can. I haven't had a nightmare like that since I was a little girl."

"Why do you think it's suddenly coming back?"

Mary shrugged. "I don't know."

Ok, so that was lie. She knew she was having those dreams because she was worried about seeing her father again but she couldn't tell Joey that.

* * *

><p>A little later everyone had showered and dressed and was now sitting at the table having some breakfast.<p>

"So we got an afternoon show today and then an evening show at six."

"That's a lot of shows." Mary said.

"Don't worry we have a three hour break in between." Joey assured.

"It's going to be a long day." Mitchie said.

"Don't worry it will be fun."

"Do you girls want to open for us?" Joey asked.

"Sure that would be great." Mary said.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome." Mitchie said.

"Great."

"We better go get ready. We have a rehearsal at 10."

Everyone finished up their breakfast and headed to the arena where they would be performing.

* * *

><p>Time flew by and before they knew it, it was time for the show…again.<p>

"All right so you girls are opening for us so that means you have to be real good and make us look real good, if you are good, then everyone knows we will be too. If you're bad everyone will think we're bad too. No pressure." Jason said to the girls behind stage.

"Jase, leave them alone." Shane chuckled. He pulled Mitchie into his arms. "You're going to do great. Don't listen to him."

"I never do." Mitchie giggled.

"All right girls you're on in 10 seconds." The manager said.

"You ready to do this?" Mitchie asked. Mary.

"You bet, let's show these guys how we rock."

The music started and they walked through the curtain and started to sing.

**Mary **

"You come from here

I come from there

**Mitchie**

You rock out in your room

I rock a world premiere

We're more alike than

Anybody could ever tell

(Ever tell)

Friday, we're cool

Monday, we're freaks

**Mary **

Sometimes we rule

Sometimes we can't even speak

But we can get up and

Let loose and LOL

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

(That you're not alone)

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I got your back

(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

We're one and the same

**Mitchie**

I'm kind of like you

You kind of like me

**Mary **

We in the same song

And a different key

It's got a rhythm

Than you and me

Can get along

(Get along)

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I still got your back

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

We're so good moment momentary

Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah

'Cause we're one

Anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

Oh, You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same"

Everyone screamed and cheered for them.

"Thank you everybody thank you." Mitchie said. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for."

"Please put your hands together for Joey Parker and Connect 3" Mary said.

Everyone screamed even louder than before. The boys came out as the music started and they started to sing.

"Oh yeah alright umm  
>Gather 'round guys<br>It's time to start listenin  
>Practice makes perfect<br>But perfects not workin'  
>There's a lot more to music<br>That knowing when your cue is gonna be  
>You can play all the right notes<br>But that don't mean you're movin' me  
>But if you can jump<br>Like David Lee Roth  
>Or pump your fist like you're Bruce the Boss<p>

If you got heart and soul  
>You can rock and roll<br>Rock and roll

Strummin'  
>Drummin'<br>Slide across from runnin'  
>The stage is your home if you learn how to own it<br>Like the greats did  
>There's no way that you can fake it<br>You've got to feel the beat before you can move  
>Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes<br>Makin' mistakes  
>But that won't matter<br>If you can swagger like 'ol Mic Jagger

If you got heart and soul  
>You can rock and roll<br>You can rock and roll  
>Solo<p>

INSTRUMENTAL

If you live and you die  
>For the music inside<br>If the one-four-five never gets old

Then you can rock and roll  
>Rock and roll<p>

Alright now take it low  
>Now I need the spotlight to hit me<br>Right here  
>As the crowd starts to cheer<br>I need the fan to blow right through my rock star hair  
>Right here<p>

If you can scream like Axel Rose  
>Or sing like Christina show after show<p>

If you've got heart and soul  
>You can rock and roll<p>

If you've got heart and soul  
>You can rock and roll<br>You can rock and roll  
>Ooo yeah<br>Oo Oo  
>Yeah<br>You can rock and roll"

Everyone screamed jumping up and down cheering for the boys.

"How's everybody doing this afternoon?" Shane asked.

Everybody screamed as loud as they could.

"Wow, I take it you guys are really excited. I wonder why, Shane do you know why they'd be so excited?"

"No, I honestly have no idea. Jason, Nate any ideas?" Shane asked his brothers.

"Nope, no idea."

"I know, maybe because they're actually at the very first Joey Parker and Connect 3 concert world tour." Mitchie said.

"Hmmmm, is that it?" Shane asked.

"YES!" everyone screamed and cheered again.

"All right well, if you guys are ready for another song I need you to get really loud and really excited." Joey said.

The crowd went wild.

"All right, let's hit it guys."

The music started and the boys started to sing, the girls followed back up.

"She's that girl, I know it  
>She's that girl, I know it<p>

Sometimes it feels  
>Like everybody wants something from me<br>Don't understand, I can only be one person, that's Joey  
>Got game, got fame, got everything in this world I need<p>

But the girl, I don't know her name  
>'Cause I've only met her in my dreams<br>But I'm gonna find her 'cause she's

Just that girl, the one that's dancin' through my mind  
>Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find<br>Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime  
>And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl<p>

Something happens when you groove  
>Earth beneath you starts to move<br>It's so bad, I'm lookin' at you  
>'Cause you are that girl<p>

Crazy how you work that frame  
>You and me, we could change the game<br>What's your secret? What's your name?  
>That girl<p>

To me you're a star  
>When you move you're off the charts<br>You've already won my heart  
>That girl<p>

To me you're a star  
>You don't have to play the part<br>You can be just who you are  
>'Cause you're just that girl<p>

The one that's dancin' through my mind  
>Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find<br>Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime  
>And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl<p>

Yes she know she's just that girl  
>She know she's just that girl<br>That girl baby, just that girl

She know she's just that girl  
>She know she's just that girl<br>That girl baby, just that girl

Just that picture in my mind I see  
>And I can't wait for the day we meet<br>Baby, we'd be so fly, baby just you and I  
>I wanna give you the world 'cause you're<p>

Just that girl, the one that's dancin' through my mind  
>Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find<br>Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime  
>And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl<p>

She know she's just that girl  
>She know she's just that girl<br>That girl baby, just that girl

She know she's just that girl  
>She know she's just that girl<br>That girl baby, just that girl

The one that's dancin' through my mind  
>Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find<br>Just that girl, her style is crazy she's a dime  
>Almost like I can see her, she's just that girl<p>

She know she's just that girl  
>She know she's just that girl<br>That girl baby, just that girl

She know she's just that girl  
>She know she's just that girl"<p>

Everyone screamed again.

"WE LOVE YOU JOEY!" a few fans girls screamed.

Joey chuckled when he heard Mary growl.

"All right, all right, everyone settle down I've got a serious question for all of you." Shane said.

Everyone went quiet.

"Now, I have a question for all you guys out there. Don't try and hide either I know there are guys here with their girlfriends or even sisters maybe. Anyway, how many of you with girlfriends have found yourself trying to convince your girl she's beautiful and no matter what you say she doesn't believe you?"

All the guys raised their hands.

"All right now for all your girls out there." Mitchie said. "Your guy tells you your beautiful but he just doesn't understand, we have more pressure on us than they do."

All the girls screamed in agreement.

"Well hopefully these next few songs will change your mind."

""Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
>Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)<p>

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
>You know I'll say<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Girl you're amazing, just the way you are<p>

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah"<p>

Everyone clapped and cheered for them. Some girls were crying. Without saying much more they continued to sing and dance.

(Mitchie)

"Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)<br>But, hey, give me just a little time  
>I bet you're gonna change your mind<p>

(Everybody)

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<p>

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me

(Shane)

Push me up against the locker  
>And hey, all I do is shake it off<br>I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<br>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
>I'll see you when you wash my car<p>

(Everybody)

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<p>

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<p>

Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up-up in the air<br>Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<br>You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
>Like a rocket, just watch me go<br>Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
>I can only be who I are<p>

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the words you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me (A loser like me)<br>A loser like me (A loser like me)  
>A loser like me"<p>

Everyone cheered again

"Thanks guys, all so this is our last song for the afternoon but thank you everybody for coming out today. Dive safely!" Shane said.

The music started again and they started for the final song.

"So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
>Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya<p>

This is our song that's all that matter cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer<br>This is our song

And grab your guitar  
>Sit by the fire<br>Cause we all need a song  
>When we tired<br>We'll sit here together and sing it out loud

This is our song that's all that matter cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer and this is our song<br>This is our song, this is our song  
>This is our song<p>

Come on and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
>(repeat)<p>

This is our song that's all that matters cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along  
>This is our summer (Our summer)<p>

This is our song that's all that matters cause  
>We all belong right here together<br>There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer  
>This is our song (This is our song)<br>This is our song (This is our song)  
>This is our song<br>This is our song!"

Just as the song ended someone went touch Mary's leg but ended up grabbing her and pulling her down. She collapsed to the floor twisting her right leg. She screamed out in pain and everyone gasped.

Joey quickly went to her side and lifted her up.

"That's our show everyone good night." Shane said and they all hurried back to the bus.

* * *

><p>Once they were inside Joey set Mary down on the couch.<p>

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, it hurts Joey, it really hurts."

"The doctor said if you have another fall you could end up being paralyzed, so the fact you can still feel pain is actually good right now. Put it up I'm going to get some ice." Joey said.

Shane and Mitchie sat down by her.

"You're going to be ok Mary." Mitchie said rubbing her back.

Joey came back with the ice.

"Lift you leg onto the couch." He said.

"I can't." she whimpered. "it hurts to move it."

Joey sighed. "I know baby but we need to keep it elevated and iced up."

Joey gently took her foot and lifted her leg up onto the couch. Mary choked back a loud cry.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I know that hurt." He kissed her head and put the ice on her leg. Just sit there I'm going to call the doctor."

Shane got up and followed Joey.

"What are we going to do, Mary can't dance like this?" Shane asked.

"Shane, if we don't do something and fast Mary may never dance again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so just in case any of you are confused, in the last story before this one Mary fell off the stage and injured her knee real bad. It healed enough for her to be able to dance again but the doctor said if she had another bad fall she could end up paralyed in that leg for good. That's why everyone is freaking out. Anyway Songs were: Jonas Brother-Heart and Soul, Drew Seely-Just that Girl, Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are, Glee- Loser Like Me and lastly Camp Rock 2-This is our Song. Any thoughts on what's going to happen to Mary?**


	4. Surprising Fan

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I want to give a quick shout out to two people who suggested songs in this chapter**

**Godschildtweety and Bethy-Boodles so thank you to you both. Now on with the story:**

* * *

><p>"Shane, if we don't do something and fast Mary may never dance again."<p>

Joey got off the phone a few minutes later and sighed. "They can't get someone out here to look at her till tomorrow."

"Why don't we just bring her to the hospital?"

"Because then she'll have to deal with all the paparazzi, and I really don't want to put her through that. She's scared enough."

Shane nodded in understanding. "Well, what are we going to do? We've got another show in three hours and one of our dancers can't dance."

"I don't know."

Joey went back over to Mary. "How are you feeling sweetie?" he asked.

"The ice is helping. The pain is going away. What did the doctor say?"

"They can't get anyone out here till tomorrow."

"So what can we do?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, Mary's going to how to sit this one out."

"What? NO!" Mitchie cried.

"Baby, if you dance on it you can risk being paralyzed is that what you want?"

"No, but I want to be out there with you guys please?"

"What if she just sits, we can get her a stool and she can sit during the whole show." Mitchie suggested.

"That might not be a bad idea." Shane said.

"Are you ok with that Mary?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I like being up there and singing with you guys, even if I can't dance I still want to perform."

"All right, then keep your leg iced up. I'll get you some pain medicine so you're not in pain and just rest as much as you for three hours." Joey said.

Mary nodded. She was nervous about tonight now but it was better than risking never being able to dance again.

* * *

><p>Three hours later everyone sighed. It was now or never.<p>

"How do you feel Mary?" Joey asked.

"The pain is gone, I feel fine."

"All right, I don't want you walking on it, so let Shane and I help you into the arena."

Mary nodded. She slowly and carefully stood up. She leaned on Shane and Joey as she hopped on her good leg out of the bus and into the arena. Mitchie following behind them.

"All right, Mary if you start to feel any discomfort during the show give us the secret sign." Joey said.

"What's the secret sign?"

"Uh….."

"All right how about this, Mary and I will stay towards the back this time. If something should happen I can sneak Mary behind the curtain." Mitchie said.

"Ok, I guess that'll have to do." Joey nodded.

"I'll be fine Joey just don't worry." Mary smiled.

"You want to open for us?" Shane asked.

"Sure, I've got a song I can sing."

"All right, good."

"You guys are on in ten seconds." The manager said.

"You guys ready?"

"Let's do it."

Everyone got into position. Mary got comfortable on the stool with her guitar in hand.

Everyone screamed as the curtains opened. Mary softly started to play.

"This is a song I wrote for my boyfriend Joey Parker." She said.

Everyone screamed and some even awwwwed. She started to sing.

"It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<p>

[Chorus]  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<p>

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Verse 2]  
>Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony<br>There's no way to describe what you do to me  
>You just do to me, what you do<br>And it feels like I've been rescued  
>I've been set free<br>I am hyptonized by your destiny  
>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<br>You are...I want you to know baby**  
><strong>

[Chorus]  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<p>

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Bridge]  
>No one compares<br>You stand alone, to every record I own  
>Music to my hear that's what you are<br>A song that goes on and on

[Chorus]  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<p>

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song..."

Everyone screamed jumping up and down clapping as she finished.

"Thank you everybody. Now, let's hear it for my good friend Mitchie Torres!"

Everyone screamed louder as Mitchie came onto the stage.

"How is everybody doing tonight?"

Everyone screamed as loud as they could.

"That's what I like to hear. All right so I'm going to sing for you guys is that ok?" she asked.

Everyone screamed Mitchie laughed. "Great, you guys are going to love it."

The music started and she started to sing.

"I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
>Just by my attitude<br>I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
>And change your point of view<p>

I just entered this brand new world  
>And I'm so openhearted<br>I know I've got a long way to go but I  
>I'm just getting started<p>

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
>Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception<br>I just entered this brand new world  
>And I'm so openhearted<br>I know I've got a long way to go but I'm  
>I'm just getting started<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/demi_lovato/me_myself_and_ ]  
>I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it<br>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try<br>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it<br>And I know everything will be fine  
>With me, myself and time.<p>

And baby there is nothing like this moment  
>To just be real and let the truth be spoken<br>Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken  
>Turn the lead in my hand into something golden<br>Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find  
>Myself and time.<p>

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
>I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it<br>Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
>Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it<br>I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
>And I know everything will be fine<br>With me, myself and time.

I'll find myself in time,  
>I know I'll find myself in time"<p>

As the song ended everyone screamed and cheered.

"All right, thank guys now for the ones you really want to hear tonight. Give it up for Joey Parker and Connect 3."

About a million fan girls screamed on top of their lungs as the guys came out and onto the stage.

"Hey, how's everybody doing tonight!" Shane asked.

Everyone screamed even louder.

Shane laughed. "All right, here is a new song we've been working on, hope you guys like it."

The music started and everyone started to sing.

"You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water  
>And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further<br>But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
>But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen<p>

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster and eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours<p>

I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me  
>But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.<br>Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims  
>And they're getting stronger<br>I hear them calling.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours<p>

Well you find your strength in solution  
>But I liked the tension<br>And not always knowing the answers  
>But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it<p>

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, and eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that you're gone, the world...<p>

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster, eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Now that you're gone, the world is ours."<p>

Everyone screamed again showing their love for the new song.

"All right guys, thanks for coming out tonight. Now this is our last song BUT after the show we will be signing autographs in the lobby, so I look forward to meeting some of you."

The music started once more and everyone started to sing.

"Together, together, together everyone  
>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<br>Together, were there for each other every time  
>Together together come on lets do this right<p>

Here and now its time for celebration  
>I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)<br>That all our dreams have no limitations  
>That's what its all about(yeah yeah)<p>

Everyone is special in their own way  
>We make each other strong (we make each other strong)<br>Were not the same  
>Were different in a good way<br>Together's where we belong

We're all in this together  
>Once we know<br>That we are  
>We're all stars<br>And we see that  
>We're all in this together<br>And it shows  
>When we stand<br>Hand in hand  
>Make our dreams come true<p>

Together, together, together everyone  
>Together, together, come on lets have some fun<br>Together, were there for each other every time  
>Together together come on lets do this right<p>

We're all here  
>and speaking out with one voice<br>we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
>the party's on now everybody make some noise<br>come on scream and shout

We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
>Champions one and all<p>

We're all in this together  
>Once we know<br>That we are  
>We're all stars<br>And we see that  
>We're all in this together<br>And it shows  
>When we stand<br>Hand in hand  
>Make our dreams come<p>

We're all in this together  
>When we reach<br>We can fly  
>Know inside<br>We can make it  
>We're all in this together<br>Once we see  
>Theres a chance<br>That we have  
>And we take it<p>

Wild cats sing along  
>Yeah, you really got it goin' on<br>Wild cats in the house  
>Everybody say it now<br>Wild cats everywhere  
>Wave your hands up in the air<br>That's the way we do it  
>Lets get to it<br>Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
>Once we know<br>That we are  
>We're all stars<br>And we see that  
>We're all in this together<br>And it shows  
>When we stand<br>Hand in hand  
>Make our dreams come true<p>

We're all in this together  
>When we reach<br>We can fly  
>Know inside<br>We can make it  
>We're all in this together<br>Once we see  
>Theres a chance<br>That we have  
>And we take it<p>

Wild cats everywhere  
>Wave your hands up in the air<br>That's the way we do it  
>Let's get to it<br>Come on everyone!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"All right I'll see you all real soon."

Everyone rushed off the stage, and get set up in the lobby behind a huge table full of , pictures, and other types of collectables that could be signed.

The line was out the door with fans.

"We're going to be here all night." Mary groaned.

"Are you hanging in there?" Joey asked. "We can leave if you need to?"

"NO, no I'm ok for a while."

"All right, let's get started."

It seemed like forever before the line shorted. There was fan after fan after fan after fan….it just never seemed to stop. Finally they got down to the last few.

A tall man stood in front of Mary as he placed her picture down in front of her.

"Who do I make this out to?" she asked.

"To my father, with love from your daughter Mary." The man said.

Mary looked confused and looked up to the man, She gasped.

"Da-Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN another cliffy...I know you hate me...I'm sorry. Anyway songs I used are: Selena Gomez- Like a Love Song, Demi Lavoto- Me Myself and Time, Paramore-Monster, and lastly High School Musical-We're All in this Together. I'm always interested in song suggestions if you guys want a certain song. Preferably Jonas Brother, Demi Lavoto, or Selena Gomez song but I'm open for new ideas. **

**What do you think will happen now? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts.  
><strong>


	5. Back in Daddy's Arms

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "CAMP ROCK" OR "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME:<strong>

A tall man stood in front of Mary as he placed her picture down in front of her.

"Who do I make this out to?" she asked.

"To my father, with love from your daughter Mary." The man said.

Mary looked confused and looked up to the man, She gasped.

"Da-Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>

"Hello, Mary. Long time no see huh?"

"Uh….Wha-what…." Mary was speechless.

All she could think about was how much she wanted to just run away from him but she couldn't, she felt trapped.

"I'm not surprised to see you up there. I always knew one day you'd be a famous dancer just like your mother. Is she still working for Dominique?"

"She's dead." Mary answered softly.

"What? How, when."

"Car crash, few years ago. Why do you care?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I could have taken you in."

"Maybe if you hadn't left you would have known."

"Ah, I see you were reunited with Mitchie again. I'm glad you two were such good friends."

"How would you know? Mary and I were still babies when you left." Mitchie asked.

"I could still tell. Look Mary how long will you be in Florida?'

"We have one more stop in the next town over for another concert tomorrow. Then we're leaving."

"Look, we really need to talk. Please will you just hear me out."

"Sir, you need to go. We've still got line of people waiting for their turn." Joey said.

He saw how uncomfortable Mary was and didn't want to just sit there and let this man make it worse.

"Let me explain why I left. Please Mary!"

"Look, it's been a really long day, we already had one concert today and now this is our second one. We're tired and we just want to finish up here and go back to our bus. Please just go. If Mary wants to speak with you she'll contact you." Mitchie said.

"If you don't leave willingly, we will have you removed by force." Shane said.

Mary's father growled and walked away. Everyone looked to Mary.

"I'm fine guys, let's just finish this so we can go back to the bus."

She went back to signing autographs ignoring her friends stares.

* * *

><p>Finally the last fan left. Everyone sighed and collapsed in their chairs.<p>

"How do you guys do this every summer?" Mitchie asked.

Shane chuckled and stroked her hair. "You're going to get used to it after a while. Come on let's head back to the bus."

Everyone tiredly headed back to the bus.

* * *

><p>When they got inside Joey set Mary down on the couch. Mitchie sat down next to her too tired to stand any longer.<p>

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine, I just want to get to sleep. Can you take me to the bedroom."

"Baby, we need to talk about what happen tonight."

"Fine, I'll just get there myself."

She went to stand but was stopped by Joey.

"Do you really want to risk hurting yourself worse just to avoid talking about your father?"

Mary sighed knowing he was right. "Ok, you're right. "I don't know what to do. I hardly remember him. I was four years old when he left."

"Do you want to get a chance to know him?" Mitchie asked.

"I had always said if I ever saw him again I wouldn't give him a chance but now….I just….I don't know I honestly don't know."

"Look, all he said was he wanted to explain why he left right? So just go meet and hear what he has to say. Then you can decide if you want him back in your life or not." Shane said.

"Ok, I guess you're right, I mean it can't hurt right? What time is the doctor coming tomorrow?"

"Early, we've got another concert at noon, so like 8ish." Joey answered.

"What time will I be free to meet him?"

"You can do it during the concert, I don't think the fans will mind you missing one." Shane said.

"No, singing and dancing brings me joy. I don't want to miss it. What time does that one end?"

"Well….we're going to have another autograph signing after the show so, we will be out at like 3…maybe four."

"Do we have another show tonight?"

"Nope, after the noon show tomorrow we're done here in Florida….so you can meet with him after that if you want. That way maybe one of us could come with you." Shane said.

Mary nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I'd rather not do this alone."

A small smirk appeared on Mitchie's face. "Hey, Mary."

"Yeah?"

"It may seem cliché for me to wanna say that you're not alone and you can call me un cool, but it's a simple fact I still got your back."

A small giggle escaped Mary's lips. "Is that your way of telling me you want to come with me to meet my dad?"

"If you want me there. You really supported me when I was meeting my dad for last time and I want to do that for you."

Mary smiled. "You're the best you know that?"

Mitchie giggled. "Oh I know."

They both laughed and shared a hug.

"I'll call him in the morning when we know if I'll be able to walk or not."

Everyone nodded. "All right girls, bed time, we've got another busy day tomorrow." Shane said.

"Shane no." Mitchie whined. "I'm too tired to move."

"Yeah Joey, just leave us here." Mary whined.

The boys just looked at each other and smirked. They grabbed the girls and lifted them bridal style making them both squeal. The guys carried the girls into the bedrooms and gently threw them down onto the bed. The girls were out by the time their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone woke up bright and early for the doctor, they gathered in Mary's room watching as the doctor looked her leg.<p>

"And you've been off it since the fall right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I had Joey carry me anywhere I needed to go and I sat on a stool during the concert." Mary answered.

"How you tried walking on it?"

"No."

"Have you been in any pain?"

"No."

"Ok, Mary, do me a favor. Get up and walk on it. If it causes you pain just sit back down."

Mary slowly got back up. She slowly walked over to Joey, then to Shane, and Mitchie.

"How does that feel?" The doctor asked.

"It feels fine."

"Good, than you're going to be fine. It was just a bad fall but it was nothing too damaging to your leg. You did good by calling me and staying off it. I think that's what did the trick. You should be just fine."

"Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome, take care."

The doctor left.

"Mary, that's great." Joey said hugging her.

Mary didn't return the hug, or the excitement.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I almost wanted my leg to be broken so I had a reason not to meet with my father." She whispered. "I'm scared."

"Hey, I'm going to come with you. I'm sure everything will be fine." Mitchie said.

"I know, it's the answers I'm worried about. I know I'm not going to like what he says to me."

"Try and think positive, maybe you will."

"Yeah, just because things between me and my father didn't work out, doesn't mean you and your father will follow the same path." Mitchie said.

Mary just sighed.

"You won't know anything until you call." Joey said.

Mary sighed knowing he was right and nodded.

She grabbed the phone and dialed the number, then she quickly hung it back up.

"Come on Mary, you've got to do this." Joey said.

"What if I don't like what he has to say?" she asked.

"You won't know until you call him." Mitchie said handing her the phone.

Mary sighed and took the phone dialing the number again, shaking as she heard the ringing on the other end.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Conner?" Mary felt weird calling this man dad again. She didn't feel like he was her father anymore.

"This is he, who is this?"

"It's Mary...your...your daughter…" All she heard after that was silence. Mary took a deep breath and let it out. "Um...Are you still there?"

"I'm here I'm just surprised. I didn't actually think you'd call...I mean I'd hope you would but I had my doubts."

"I know that I have to confront you in order to move on."

"Well you have another concert today right? Let's meet after that?"

"No." Mary said suddenly. "I won't be able to enjoy or focus on the concert worrying about this meeting. I want to meet before the concert at noon."

"Ok, well how about in one hour…at the park?"

"That's fine I'll be there."

"Ok, I'll see you then. Mary...thank you for giving me a chance."

Mary hung up. She put her hand over her racing heart and let out a shaky breath.

"I did it. I just hope I made the right choice."

"I'll be there with you the entire time." Mitchie said rubbing her friends backs.

Mary nodded. She had done the first part and called him. Now all she needed was the courage to do the hardest part and actually got meet him.

* * *

><p>Mary and Mitchie sat on the park bench together waiting for her father to show up. Mary tapped her fingers nervously on her knees. She let out a deep breath and stood up. She paced back and forth by the bench breathing deeply.<p>

"Just breathe, keep breathing. It's just your father. You're only going to see your father it's not a big deal." She muttered to herself.

Mitchie was going to say something when a voice interrupted her.

"Well I think it's a big deal. I mean we haven't see each other in….a real long time."

Mary jumped startled by the sudden voice and turned to face her father.

"Conner?"

"It's Dad actually..."

"I don't trust you enough to be my father, why would I call you my father?"

She knew she had Mitchie there with her and felt brave enough to actually stand up to her father instead of just hiding away from him.

"Because like it or not Mary, I am your father."

"No, you're not my father. You're a man who shares my DNA, but that doesn't mean anything to me. A real father loves you, and cares for you, he doesn't just pack up and leave without so much as a good bye."

"I guess I deserved that. Look Mary, I wanted to tell you I did but..."

"But what?"

"I knew if I did you'd beg me to stay. I knew if that happened I'd change my mind and I just couldn't be there anymore. I had to leave."

"Why? Just tell me what did I do wrong?"

Tears filled her eyes as she tried to stay strong.

Conner sat down on the bench. He gestured with his hand for her to sit next to him. Sighing she sat next to him. Mitchie got up. "I'm just going to go for a walk. I won't be far if you need me."

She knew Mary and father needed to talk alone. Mary nodded. She knew that too. Mitchie walked away.

"I want you to understand something Mary. It's very important and if you never believe a word I say at least believe this." Conner said.

Mary played with her fingers as she kept her head bowed and her eyes in her lap.

"I never left because of anything you did. My leaving had nothing to do with you. Leaving you was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. I loved you when I left and I still till this day love you.

Mary just shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have left without a good bye. You would have sat me down and told me the truth."

"You were four, how do you tell a four year old something like that?"

"I don't know but at least she wouldn't wait up at night wondering when you'd come home. She wouldn't pray every night for her daddy to walk through the front door and hug her again..."

Mary stopped and took a deep breath keeping her tears at bay. She stood up and turned to look at him. "At least I wouldn't have stayed awake at night wondering if you even still loved me."

"Mary, I always loved you. I always will. You're my daughter and nothing can change that."

"If you loved me so much, and you cared about me why didn't you keep in touch? Why didn't you call, or write, or e-mail, or even a simple text would have been fine. It's been years dad and I don't hear a word from you. How can you sit there and say you love me when you haven't even tried to keep in touch after you left?"

"Honestly Mary, I was scared. Hearing the sound of your broken sad voice would have killed me and I'd be forced to come back and I just…I couldn't do that to your mother."

"Why? You keep saying you couldn't stay with mom and I, so what was it? What was so horrible that you had to leave us?"

Conner sighed and sat back down on the bench. "I didn't love your mother anymore. She didn't love me either It was a mutual agreement."

"When did you fall out of love? How long were you planning to leave?"

Conner sighed. He looked down at his feet and sighed again. He looked up at her pain was written all over her face. "A few months, you mother and I were fighting more and we noticed we never slept in the same bed. So we both agreed to just split up. Your mother told me I could see you whenever I want but I just knew I wouldn't be able to look you in the eyes and see the hurt I caused. I was a coward Mary, I was a coward and because of that I lost precious time with you that I'll be able to get back."

"If you two didn't love each other why did you get married?"

"Your mother and I were high school sweethearts, we were so in love and so happy so we got married early. Through time we just…we both fell out of love with each other. We had agreed to stay friends. Please try to understand Mary, I still cared about your mother, we weren't in love anymore but I still cared for your mother very much and I was crushed when I heard she died. After you were born I knew I loved you the second I held you in my arms. I never wanted to hurt you but I couldn't continue living with someone I didn't love I respected your mother way too much to lead her on like that. . I didn't keep in touch because I knew hearing your voice or even reading your letters would hurt me and make me want to come back home and I just couldn't do that. That's the complete and honest truth. "

Mary didn't show any emotion at all. "Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear. I need some time to let things sink in and think about what you said. I need to decide if I want you back in my life or not. You really hurt me and I don't know if I can ever trust you again."

"Wait, Mary since we're being honest there is one more thing you should know."

Mary nodded letting him speak. Conner took a deep breath and let it out.

"I knew about your mother, I found out not long after it had happen."

"Why didn't you come claim me?" she asked.

"I tried but they told me you had already been taken in by Dominique Black. So I went to speak with her and…."

"Wait, you spoke to Dominique?"

"Yes, and she refused to let me speak to you. She told me you hated me for leaving and didn't want to see me ever again. She told me your were happy with her and I should just leave you alone."

"She told you that?"

"Yes, Mary you need to understand, I've always loved you, since the second you were born I've loved you. Your mother and I both agreed I should leave but it was my own choice not to keep in touch with you because it hurt too much. I was a coward Mary and that's all there is to it."

Mary's eyes fill with tears. Dominique had done a lot of horrible things to her but keeping her from her own father just so she could keep her maid was the worst thing yet. Her father had tried to contact her, had tried to reach out to her during her time of need and Dominique shut him out. She shook her head.

"Dad, that's not even close to being true. I would have loved you to come get me. I wanted to be with you after mom died but Dominique told me you gave her full permission to take me in that you didn't care about me or love me anymore. I hated living with Dominique, it was a nightmare."

"She turned us against each other." Conner said.

Mary nodded. "I've never stopping loving you dad. I always wanted and wished for you to come save me."

"I've never stopped loving you either Mary, even after I left I loved you. I will never forgive myself for the time I missed with you and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you….if you can give me another chance and forgive me."

Mary nodded. "I promised mom right before she died that if I ever saw you again I'd listen to you and give you a chance to make things right between us. It was her last dying wish for us to be together again. So yes I can give you chance. I can't promise I forgive you yet but I will give you chance."

"Thank you Mary. Can I…..would it be all right for us to share a hug?"

Mary nodded. She and Conner hugged. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Mary." Conner let his own eyes fill with tears. He finally had his daughter back in his arms right where he always dreamed of having her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN who saw that twist with Dominique coming? Do you think Mary made the right choice to forgive her father? How do you think it's going to work out with her being on tour? Leave a review and share your thoughts. **


	6. Fixing a Destoryed Life

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" OR "CAMP ROCK" ALL I OWN IS THIS PLOT! **

* * *

><p>"I love you too Mary." Conner let his own eyes fill with tears. He finally had his daughter back in his arms right where he always dreamed of having her.<p>

They pulled back, Mary wiped fallen tears from her eyes. "I'm so happy you're back in my life Dad."

"Me too kiddo."

"But…how…Dad I'm going to be on tour all summer, then I go back to school…how can this work?"

"Well I have another ticket to the show this afternoon."

"But then we leave Florida."

"I can get tickets to your other shows. Mary listen to me. I just got you back. I'm not going to let anything or anyone take you away from me ever again. I will travel the world if I have to. We will make this work Mary I promise."

"I want to see you before we leave."

"You will, you're signing autographs again right?"

Mary nodded.

"I can wait around till you're done. I will not leave without a goodbye Mary; I won't do that to you again. I promise."

Mary nodded again and the shared one last hug.

"Now go, I'm sure you have a lot to do to prepare for the show. Just do me a favor Mary?"

"Anything Dad."

"That song you and Mitchie sang, sing that as your closing song?"

Mary smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do. I'll see you later. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Mary."

Mary headed over to the other end of the park where Mitchie was.

"How'd it go?"

"Better than I thought it would. I let him back into my life. I'll give you all the details later. Right now I just really want to get home."

"Ok, sure."

Mitchie and Mary headed back to the bus.

* * *

><p>They finally made it back to the bus and went inside.<p>

"How'd it go?" Joey asked.

"Perfect, I'm letting my dad into my life. Now before we go to the next state we need to make a small stop first."

"Uh…ok where?" Shane asked.

"Hollywood. Dominique and I need to have a little chat about messing with my family."

"Ok, back up, Mary what on earth are you talking about?" Joey asked.

"Dominique Blatt has ruined my entire life. It wasn't bad enough she killed my mother, no then she had to go and tell my father I hated him and didn't want to see me and then to tell me my father hated me and didn't care about me at all when the truth is…my father has loved me my entire life!"

"What on earth are you talking about Mary? When did Dominique kill your mother and why am I just hearing about this now? I thought you mother was killed in a car crash." Joey said.

Mary shook her head. "That women has torn apart my entire life and I need to make her pay for this. She will not get away with it."

Joey stood up and grabbed Mary by the shoulders. "Mary, stop! Calm Down."

Mary stopped and took a deep breath. She blushed when she realized what she had just done. "Sorry, I needed that rant."

"Baby, come sit down."

Joey led her over to the couch and sat down letting her sit on his lap.

"Now, what was that about Dominique killing your mother?"

"Nothing, I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes, you did Mary, it's time you tell the boys the truth." Mitchie said sitting on the couch by them.

Mary sighed and nodded. "Ok, you're right. Joey, I haven't been very honest with you.. Yes, my mother died in a car crash. But Dominique was the one driving the car and she was drunk."

"How did you end up in a car with her?" Joey asked.

"My mom was one of her dancers so they worked together. One night our car wouldn't start so we asked Dominique take us home and she agreed. She got drunk but drove us home anyway. My mom…sh-she…she used her body as human shield when we crashed she threw off her seat belt jumped in the backseat and covered me with her body. The front windshield shattered and sliced up her back. She didn't even scream." Mary said as her voice cracked. "She just held me as tight as she could and promised she'd all ways love me." Mary's eyes filled with tears and she started shaking. "She bled out and died with me in her arms. The doctors had to little pry her off me like she was a statue or something I haven't seen her since the funeral. Dominique doesn't even remember because she was so drunk but her manager made sure no one knew about it. So I was forced to keep the secret. Now I just found out that my Dad, came looking for me. After my mom died he came looking for me and Dominique told him that I hate him and never wanted to see him again, then turn around and tell me my father didn't love me and could care less about me. I almost lost my friendship with Mitchie because of her. I just…Dominique has tried to ruin my entire life. I hate her! I hate her so much!" Mitchie cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Joey pulled her closer and comforted her rubbing her back. "Baby, that's so horrible. I'm so sorry about your mother. But you've got to understand Dominique tried at running your life, but she didn't succeed. You have your friendship back with Mitchie, you and your father are trying again. You're even a famous dancer. Dominique didn't ruin everything because anything she tried to destroy you've managed to gain back. Now I know you're never going to get your mother back but she will always be in your heart and she is watching over you from a better place."

Mary nodded but continued to cry. Dominique had caused so much hurt and she had to just let all those feelings out.

* * *

><p>Finally she calmed down and looked up. "Thank you Joey, I love you so much."<p>

"I love you so much too sweetie. I'm sorry Dominique has caused you so much pain."

Mary wiped her eyes. "It's ok. I'm sorry for melting down like that. I know we need to be getting ready for the next show."

"Don't ever be sorry for melting down baby girl, you needed that."

"You're right though we need to be getting ready. If you aren't up for it we understand." Shane said.

"Oh no I'm up for it. MY dad even gave me special request so…"

"All right great."

Everyone went into the back to get ready.

* * *

><p>Quicker than normal everyone was ready. Before anyone knew it, it was time for the concert to start. Everyone seemed more excited than normal too. They finally had a concert where they didn't have any stress to worry about.<p>

This time everyone decided to open together. The curtain opened as the music started and everyone started to sing.

"Oh, yeah, oh, yeah

If the heart is always searching  
>Can you ever find a home?<br>I've been looking for that someone  
>I never make it on my own<p>

Dreams can't take  
>The place of loving you<br>There's gotta be a million reasons  
>Why it's true<p>

When you look me in the eyes  
>And tell me that you love me<br>Everything's alright  
>When you're right here by my side<p>

When you look me in the eyes  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven<br>I find my paradise  
>When you look me in the eyes<p>

How long will I be waiting  
>To be with you again?<br>I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
>In the best way that I can<p>

I can't take a day without you here  
>You're the light that make my darkness disappear<p>

When you look me in the eyes  
>And tell me that you love me<br>Everything's alright  
>When you're right here by my side<p>

When you look me in the eyes  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven<br>I find my paradise  
>When you look me in the eyes<p>

Movin' on, I start to realize  
>I can reach my tomorrow<br>I can hold my head up high  
>And it's all because you're by my side<p>

When you look me in the eyes  
>And tell me that you love me<br>Everything's alright  
>When you're right here by my side<p>

When I hold you in my arms  
>I know that it's forever<br>I just got to let you know  
>I never wanna let you go<p>

'Cause when you look me in the eyes  
>And tell me that you love me<br>Everything's alright  
>When you're right here by my side<p>

When you look me in the eyes  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven<br>Oh, I find my paradise  
>When you look me in the eyes, oh, yeah, ah"<p>

Everyone screamed and cheered.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Shane asked.

"Hey Everybody!" Joey yelled.

The crowd went wild, screaming as loud as they could.

"Ok, this next song I wrote for my wonderful boyfriend Joey." Mary said.

The music started and she started to sing.

"I know  
>That my love for<br>You is real  
>It's somethin' true<br>That we do  
>Just somethin' natural<br>That I feel  
>When you walk in the room<br>When you're near  
>I feel my heart skips a beat<br>The whole world disappears  
>And there's just you and me<br>Falling head over feet  
>Let's take a chance, together<p>

(Chorus)  
>I know, I know, I know, I know,<br>We're gonna make it  
>'Cause no one else can<br>Make me feel the way that you do  
>I promise you<br>I know, I know, I know, I know,  
>We're gonna get there<br>Today, tomorrow,  
>And forever we will stay true<br>I Promise you

They say,  
>That we're just too young to know,<br>But I'm sure heart and soul  
>That I am never letting you go<br>When it's right, it's right  
>And this is it<br>'Cause I'm walking on air  
>Every single time that we kiss<br>You make the angels sing  
>You give that songbird wings<br>You make everything better

(Chorus)  
>I know, I know, I know, I know,<br>We're gonna make it  
>'Cause no one else can<br>Make me feel the way that you do  
>.comi_promise_you_lyrics_selena_  
>I promise you<br>I know, I know, I know, I know,  
>We're gonna get there<br>Today, tomorrow,  
>And forever we will stay true<br>I Promise you

I'll never let you down  
>I'll always hear you out<br>There is nothing you and I can't fight.  
>You listen when I speak<br>You make my knees go weak  
>And I just want you by side<p>

(Chorus)  
>I know, I know, I know, I know,<br>We're gonna make it  
>'Cause no one else can<br>Make me feel the way that you do  
>I promise you<br>I know, I know, I know, I know,  
>We're gonna get there<br>Today, tomorrow,  
>And forever we will stay true<br>I Promise you

We're gonna make  
>I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>I promise you  
>I promise you<br>I promise you."

Everyone screamed again. Since they were all so excited and hyper so was the crowd. Maybe it was possible to get through this tour without any problems.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it's short I'm sorry but I ran out of songs lol. I want a special song Mary can sing to her father during the concert any ideas?**

**Songs Used: "When you Look me in the Eyes" Jonas Brothers and "I Promise" by Selena Gomez. The next chapter will continue with the concert but I need some more song ideas guys so please leave a review with your favorite song. Thanks for your help!**


	7. New Body Guard

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "CAMP ROCK" OR "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. I want to give a shout out to everyone who suggested a song for this chapter: Bethy-Boodles and Godschildtweety thanks guys for your song suggestions they really helped me with this chapter. Song suggestions are always welcome so please suggest songs. **

* * *

><p>Everyone screamed again. Since they were all so excited and hyper so was the crowd. Maybe it was possible to get through this tour without any problems.<p>

"All right guys thank you." Mary said.

Everyone settled down. "Just recently I…I was reunited with my father and so I have a song that a wrote a while back that I said I'd sing if I ever found him again so Dad this song is for you."

The music started and Mary started to sing.

"Can you see me  
>Cause I'm right here<br>Can you listen?  
>Cause I've been trying to make you notice<br>What it would mean to me  
>to feel like somebody<br>We've been on our way to nowhere  
>Tried so hard to get there<p>

And I say Oh!  
>We're gonna let it show<br>We're gonna just let go of everything  
>Holding back our dreams<br>And try,  
>to make it come alive<br>Come on let it shine so they can see  
>We were meant to be,<br>Somebody (somebody), somebody yeah  
>Somehow, Someday, Someway<br>Someday!

I'm so tired  
>of being invisible<br>but I feel it, yeah!  
>Like a fire below the surface<br>trying to set me free  
>But inside of me<br>Cause we're standing on the edge now  
>it's a long way down<p>

And I say Oh!  
>We're gonna let it show<br>We're gonna just let go of everything  
>Holding back our dreams<br>And try,  
>to make it come alive<br>Come on let it shine so they can see  
>We were meant to be,<br>Somebody (somebody), somebody yeah  
>Somehow, Someday, Someway<br>Someday!

We will walk out of this darkness  
>feel the spot light glowing like a yellow sun,<br>oooohhhhh  
>and then we fall, we fall together<br>till we get back up and we will rise as one  
>oooohhhhh<p>

Oh! we're gonna let it show  
>we're gonna just let go of everything<br>holding back our dreams  
>and try<br>to make it come alive  
>come on let it shine so they can see<br>we were meant to be somebody  
>somebody somebody Yeah somehow someday someway<br>somebody somebody..  
>Ooo oh"<p>

Everyone started to scream and cheer. Mary looked in the crowd to see if she could find her father but she couldn't see anything. That didn't mean he wasn't there right? He came, he was just hard to see through all the people and all the bright lights.

"Ok, now this next song is for all your best friends out there." Mitchie said.

The music started to play again and this time both Mitchie and Mary started to sing.

"Put your hands up, raise your hands up,  
>Put up a hand for your best friends,<br>Put your hands up, raise your hands up,  
>Put up a hand for your best friends...<p>

Some friends come, some friends go,  
>But there's no one like you,<br>You're the only friends I would tell my secrets to,  
>We got a special bond that no one can break through,<br>We're just like sisters,  
>And we stick together like glue...<p>

Girls you know that we can read each others' minds,  
>And we've got each others' backs all the time,<br>So we just thought that we would let you know,  
>We'll be your friends for sure...<p>

Best friends,  
>Girls, they never let each other down,<br>We're best friends,  
>No matter what we'll always be around,<br>When you need someone to talk to, girls,  
>You can count on us to be your best friends...<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/b/bratz/best_ ]  
>When you're glad, when you're sad,<br>We will be right here,  
>Anything you go through, call us up and share,<br>That's what friends are for, we will lend an ear,  
>Any burden that you carry will be ours to bear...<p>

Girls you know that we can read each others' minds,  
>And we've got each others' backs all the time,<br>So we just thought that we would let you know,  
>We'll be your friends for sure...<p>

Your best friends,  
>Girls, they never let each other down,<br>We're best friends,  
>No matter what we'll always be around,<br>When you need someone to talk to, girls,  
>You can count on us to be your best friends...<p>

Girlfriends count on us,  
>We will be around whenever you need us,<br>Friends for life, yes indeed,  
>Got each others' backs permanently...<p>

Put your hands up, raise your hands up,  
>Put up a hand for your best friends,<br>Put your hands up, raise your hands up,  
>Put up a hand for your best friends...<p>

Best friends,  
>Girls, they never let each other down,<br>We're best friends,  
>No matter what we'll always be around,<br>When you need someone to talk to, girls,  
>You can count on us to be your best friends...<p>

Best friends...we're best friends...  
>Girls, you can count on us to be your best friends..."<p>

Everyone screamed as the song was over and the girls hugged their best friend next to them.

"Ok, now this last song is based off a special request." Mary said.

A familiar beat played through the speakers and everyone screamed.

"I guess they know what's coming Mitchie."

"I guess so. What do you say won't don't you sing along with us." Mitchie said.

Everyone screamed again and started to sing with Mary.

"**Mary **

You come from here

I come from there

**Mitchie**

You rock out in your room

I rock a world premiere

We're more alike than

Anybody could ever tell

(Ever tell)

Friday, we're cool

Monday, we're freaks

**Mary **

Sometimes we rule

Sometimes we can't even speak

But we can get up and

Let loose and LOL

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

(That you're not alone)

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I got your back

(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

We're one and the same

**Mitchie**

I'm kind of like you

You kind of like me

**Mary **

We in the same song

And a different key

It's got a rhythm

Than you and me

Can get along

(Get along)

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I still got your back

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

We're so good moment momentary

Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah

'Cause we're one

Anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

Oh, You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same"

"You guys were awesome!" Mary laughed as the song ended.

"All right guys I'm sorry but that was the last song for the evening but to make it up to you we are signing autographs outside so if you want come join us." Shane said.

Everyone quickly left and the other went behind stage.

"That was awesome Mary." Joey said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. I just hope he saw it." Mary said softly.

"What do you mean? I thought he had tickets." Mitchie asked.

"He did, but I couldn't find him away where out there. What if he stood me up, what if he left me again?"

"Baby, he promised a new start. He wouldn't leave you." Joey said.

"I hope so."

"Come on, let's get out there before they all go insane." Shane said.

Everyone headed out back to their table. There was a line out the door and two blocks down full of people waiting.

"We're going to be here all night." Mitchie said.

"Let's get started."

* * *

><p>Tons of girls came over asking for different things to be signed. Everything was going smoothly and there were no problems.<p>

Suddenly a teenage boy walked over to the table.

"Hey, what can we do for you?" Mary asked nicely.

"Can you sign me?" he asked.

"Um…I can sign something for you sure. What would you like me to sign?"

"Me…"

"Where?"

"Why don't we go somewhere more private and I can show you."

In a flash Joey was out of his chair and standing behind Mary. "You are a disgusting pig don't dare ever say that to my girlfriend ever again. You either get a signed object or none at all." He growled.

"All right, how about your number?"

"Not going to happen!"

The boy looked to Mitchie. "How about you sweet thing. Wanna go sign a part of me."

"No thank you. Please Sir, move along you're holding up the line." Mitchie said.

"Can I at least have your number?"

Mitchie wanted to scream in this guys face or punch him or something but she had to be good and not scare her younger fans.

"I already have a boyfriend so please keep moving."

"Please, I promise I'll only call when it's really important."

"I believe the lady said no." a male voice said. Mary and Mitchie turned and saw Conner standing by Mary's chair.

"Now, I suggest you leave my daughters alone otherwise I'll be forced to call security and have you removed."

The boy growled and left.

"Thanks Dad." Mary smiled.

"Anytime."

Mary hugged her father. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Conner, you said daughters as in more than one." Mitchie said.

"I know what I said Mitchie. You're just as much my daughter as Mary is."

Mitchie smiled as tears filled her eyes. "You've always been like a second father to me."

They too shared a hug and the boys smiled. They were happy the girls finally had a father in their lives again.

The fans continued to pile in and it seemed like hours before they finally got down to the last few people.

A young girl and her mother walked over.

"Hi there cutie, what's your name?" Mary asked.

"Ashley…" the girl answered shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Ashley. What would you like us to sign for you today?"

The little girl shrugged. "Mommy only had enough for fickets (tickets) not enough for anyfing (anything) else. So I don't have anyfing to sign. I want to say Hi and say fhat (that) you're my favorite dancing and singing people. "

Mary and the others giggled. They could tell she still had a hard time pronouncing her T's. She couldn't have been more than 2-3 years old.

"Aww well thank you. That's very sweet."

Ashley smiled shyly.

"How would you like to take a picture with all of us and then we will each sign it, free of charge?" Joey asked.

Ashely looked to her mother. "Can I?"

"Of course, but we don't have camera." The mother said.

"Oh we got a Polaroid."

Mary turned to her father. "Can you take it?"

"Sure, that way her mother can be in the picture too."

Everyone stood in front of the table and knelt down by the little girl. The mother was by her daughter side.

"Ok Ashley you've got to smile real big for the camera otherwise the picture won't take ok? So smile real big." Shane said.

Ashley smiled.

"Bigger." Shane teased tickling her sides.

Ashley burst into giggles just as the flash went off.

"Perfect." Shane smiled.

Everyone stood. Conner walked back over with the picture. He handed it to Mary who grabbed her marker and signed it. Then she passed it to the others who signed it. Shane handed her the picture and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Ashley gasped and turned bright red. Joey smiled and leaned down to kiss her other cheek. Ashley squealed.

Everyone laughed.

"Fank (Thank) you very much."

"You're welcome, enjoy."

"Thank you, I haven't seen her smile this much since her father died." The mother said.

"I'm sorry, I lost my mother when I was younger too I know how she feels. I'm glad we could make her feel better." Mary said.

The mother smiled and took her daughter by the hand and lead her away.

"You two just experienced the one moment that makes all this craziness worthwhile." Shane said.

Mitchie and Mary just smiled. They seemed to be getting the hang of this whole tour signing autographs deal.

* * *

><p>After the last few people left They all went back to the bus.<p>

"So…dad what happens now?" Mary asked nervously.

"Well…actually if I made step in." Bill the body guard said. "I've just recently received a phone call. One of my family members is sick and I've been talking with Conner and he said he is a Police Officer and so if it's all right, Conner can be your new body guard. We've spoken and I've done background checks and I've tested him. He seems very fit to be a body guard."

"Yes!" Mary squealed.

Everyone laughed. "Sure, I don't see why that should be a problem. Is everything ok with your family Bill?" Shane asked.

"My brother-in-law was just in a horrible car crash and my sister is having a hard time so I need to go be with her. He isn't dead but they're aren't sure if he will live so…"

"No, of course you go. Let your sister know she and your family will be in our prayers." Shane said.

"Thank you. You're in good hands."

Bill grabbed his backs and headed out.

"I know we are." Mary smiled.

She hugged her dad tightly. Now her father could go on the tour with her and not have to worry about the tickets.

"All right, I need to pack my bags and talk with my boss about everything so I've got to get going but I'll meet you in the next state." Conner said.

"Which is where?" Mary asked.

"Our next stop is California, just Hollywood." Shane answered.

"OK. I'll meet everyone there."

"Bye Dad."

Mary gave her father one last hug before he walked out the door. As soon as the door closed behind him Mary turned around and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Baby…" Joey cooed pulling her into his arms. "You'll see him again."

"I just got him back and I feel like I'm already losing him." Mary cried.

"You'll see him again Mary, I promise it won't be long. It's not forever."

Mary nodded and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just a little baby."

"You're not a baby Mary, saying goodbye is always hard." Joey said.

Mary nodded and smiled. She kissed Joey.

"All right, let's get to sleep. We leave here bright and early." Shane said,

They all headed into the bedroom. Things were turning back around and everything was perfect again. They boys just hoped things stayed this perfect when they went to their last stop…at Camp Rock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Songs I used were** **"Somebody" by Lemonade Mouth". "Best Friend" by Bratz, and lastly "One and the Same" by Selena Gomez and Demi Lavoto. Song suggestions are welcome guys, please any song by anyone as long as there are no curse/swear words in it I'll consider it.** **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Rest Stop

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" OR "CAMP ROCK" I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone woke up and had a good breakfast. They were on the road again so they couldn't do much except kick back in the bus.<p>

Joey and Shane were kicking back on the couch just talking when the girls came over.

"I'm bored." Mary said dropping down onto Joey's lap.

"Me too." Mitchie said as she did the same to Shane. "Are we there yet?"

"It's going to take us five days total to drive there." Joey laughed. "We just got started. We've still got a long way to go."

The girls groaned. "We're so bored!"

Shane got an idea and smirked. "I guess we need to entertain you then." He looked to Joey. "Right Man?"

Joey looked confused but then caught on to his idea. "Yeah that's right."

The girls looked confused. "They're up to something." Mary said.

"Us? Never!" Shane said.

"What are you two planning?" Mitchie asked.

Without warning the boys started to tickle their girlfriends on their sides. Both girls squealed and broke into giggles.

"NO!" Mitchie squealed squirming on his lap.

"Joey don't!" Mary squealed.

"You girls said you were bored. We're only entertaining you." Shane teased.

"No you're torturing us." Mitchie giggled.

"This isn't torture." Shane said. "This…" he started and tickled her stomach. "…is torture."

"NO!" Mitchie screamed and laughed harder. "STOP!"

Shane laughed and moved to tickle her underarms.

"Yeah, it's just a little tickling." Joey said.

Mary continued to giggle and squirm on Joey's lap as he continued to tickle her sides. "Stop it."

Joey just smiled "Say Joey Parker is the hottest and best rock star in the world."

"Joey Parker is the hottest and best pop star in the world."

"Rock star!" he growled playfully moving to tickling her knee.

"No! " Mary laughed harder and started to kick her legs "OK, ok Rock Star, rock star!"

"Say it all again."

"You have…to stop…first." Mary gasped out between laughter.

Joey stopped.

"Joey Parker is the hottest and best rock star in the world."

"Much better."

She giggled and they shared a kiss.

"Shane stop it!" Mitchie giggled still being tickled by Shane.

"Say Shane Grey is the hottest and sexiest rock star with the best hair."

"Shane Grey is the hottest and sexiest rock star with the best hair." She repeated as he stopped tickling her.

"Thank you, Mitchie." Shane teased.

She giggled and they kissed too. Before long each couple was caught in a heated make out session.

* * *

><p>Time instantly flew by after that. Before they knew it the bus came to a stop.<p>

"All right, this is our stop." The bus driver said.

"We're here already?" Mitchie asked pulling away.

"That was a fast five days." Mary said.

The guys laughed. "We're not there yet. We're at our resting spot for the night. We can't drive all night. We have to stop somewhere." Shane said.

"Oh, well where are we?" Mitchie asked.

"North Carolina." Joey answered.

The girls groaned. "We're still so far away." Mitchie whined.

"It's not that bad. We're just going to have dinner, come back here, sleep and in the morning we will be moving on." Shane chuckled.

He couldn't explain it but he loved when Mitchie whined like that.

"I guess it is a good thing. I'm hungry and I wanted something other than frozen dinners." Mary said.

"Come on, let's go."

They got off the bus and went into the little building.

* * *

><p>The girls went into the bathroom as they guys got on line. When the girls came out they went over to their boyfriends.<p>

"What did you get?" Mary asked.

"Just some hot dogs and fries." Joey answered.

Everyone found a table and sat down. They talked and laughed as they ate.

Conner walked in and went over to the others.

"Hey, Guys," he greeted.

"Daddy!" Mary squealed like a little kid.

She jumped from her chair and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hey, Kiddo, miss me?" he teased.

She giggled and nodded.

They pulled away and Mary sat down. "We got you a hot dog and some fires."

"Thank you." Conner grabbed a chair from another table and pulled It over before sitting in it.

"SO, Shane, Mitchie, I saw you guys on tv. You were really good. Way better than Camp Star."

"Thank you." Shane said. "It was Mitchie's song we sang."

"It was really good, do still write music?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I used to." Mitchie answered softly.

She hated conversations about Camp Rock. They brought back memories she'd rather forget.

"What stopped you? When you were a kid you'd spend hours a day just writing in your room."

"A lot has changed since then. I've changed."

"Our last experience at Camp Rock wasn't very pleasant." Shane explained.

"Some uninvited guest showed up." Joey continued.

"Who?"

"Steve and Dominique." Shane said.

"Dominique was there? Why?"

"Why else? To torment me some more." Mary answered. "It's amazing how even at camp she can turn me into her own personal slave."

"Slave? I thought Dominique took care of you."

Mary shook her head. "I took care of myself as well as her and two daughters. I was her maid dad. I lived in her out house because she only wanted me in her house when I was working. I did all her cooking and cleaning and anything and everything else she needed from me I did."

"It's not like normal stuff either. She had Mary doing the craziest of things, like painting the pool pink, or vacuum the driveway." Joey said.

"Have you seen her since you found me?" Conner asked.

"No, I was thinking of going while we were in Hollywood but I know Dominique, she won't be there. The only chance I'd have of seeing her is if we go back to Camp this summer."

"Which is not going to happen." Mitchie said.

"Why not?" Conner asked.

"Because, it isn't Camp Rock anymore. It's Camp Star and I went there once I'm not going back." Mitchie answered.

"What's so bad about Camp Star?"

"What isn't bad about Camp Star?" Mitchie asked him. "Look, I'm never stepping foot on those camp grounds again. So let's just chance the subject."

The boys looked at each other. Convincing Mary to go wouldn't be too hard now that she has her father, but Mitchie, she was going to be a tough one. Shane just wish he knew what she was scared of.

* * *

><p>After eating everyone headed back to the bus.<p>

"Dad, where are you staying?" Mary asked.

"A hotel down the street. Why?"

"Could I maybe come with you? I want to spend more time with you?"

"It's ok with me."

Mary turned to Joey.

"Of course it's ok. I don't mind at all. Go, have fun. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Joey."

Mary ran inside and grabbed her stuff. She came back out a few minutes later.

"Bye Baby have have fun." Joey said.

"Bye Joey. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a hug and a kiss.

Mary followed her father to his car and got inside.

Joey watched as the car drove out of sight. He smiled and went back into the bus. Mary was happy and that was all he could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>The whole car ride Mary and her father talked. Mary told him everything he had missed through the years, everything she had ever done or accomplished.<p>

When they finally got to the hotel Mary still wanted to talk. There was so much she still had to tell her father.

She quickly went into the bathroom and got changed. She came out and climbed into one of the bed. Her father took the other bed.

"Mary, have you ever thought about going back to camp?" Conner asked.

"I didn't, until I heard what Dominique did to us. Now that's all I can think about. I want to confront her and stand up to her once and for all."

"So what's stopping you?"

"Mitchie really doesn't want to go back and plus now I'm going to be on this tour all summer."

"Why is Mitchie so scared?"

"I don't know something about her past with Axel I guess. I don't really know the whole story."

"Maybe you should talk to your friends about going back. Maybe Mitchie is only not wanting to go because she knows you don't want to go."

"You're right. I'll talk to them about it tomorrow. Thank Dad."

"You're welcome sweetie. Good night."

"Good night dad I love you."

"I love you too."

Mary and Conner fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a little after one in the morning when Conner was awoken by a whimper. He looked to his left to see Mary was crying in her sleep. "No, Mommy." She whimpered.<p>

Conner got out of bed and went over to her. "Shhh, it's all right. You're just having a bad dream. You're safe." Conner soothed.

Mary sat up with a gasp.

"It's ok. You're ok, you're ok." Conner said instantly pulling Mary into a hug.

Mary cried into her father's chest. "I saw it, it happen all over again. I lost her all over again."

"It's all right. It's over shhh." Conner said. "Your mother is safe and she is watching over you from a better place."

Mary cuddled into her father. "Thank you Dad. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry you had a bad dream. What can I do to make it better?"

Mary looked at her father and just smiled softly. "The same thing you used to do when I was a little girl."

Conner smiled and nodded. Mary laid back down on her stomach and Conner started to rub her back. Then he softly started to sing. It was his biggest secret. He only ever sang for his wife and daughter no one else knew he could sing and that was the way it was going to stay.

* * *

><p>Back on the bus Shane was sound asleep when he heard a loud whimper. He woke up to see Mitchie tossing and turning in her sleep.<p>

"Stop it. OW! Stop it! Please OW! Stop it. Axel please stop it…OW!" Mitchie cried out. Mitchie's hand flew up to cover her face. "NO! STOP IT! OW! STOP IT PLEASE! OUCH! CUT IT OUT!" she screamed.

"Mitchie, Mitchie wake up baby." Shane said shaking her.

Mitchie screamed as she woke up from her deep sleep. She panted as she looked around. She locked eyes with Shane and sighed. "It was just a bad dream."

"What were you dreaming about? You were screaming out in pain. You kept saying Ow and Ouch." Shane asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Mitchie, I love you but I'm tired of you lying to me. I know something happen between you and Axel and I know it's eating you up inside. Please, please just tell me what is it? What did he do to you?"

"I can't tell you anything Shane. If I tell any one what happen, Axel will go after my mother and I can't lose her."

"But you admit something happen between the two of you, something bad?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yes, I just can't tell you what that something is."

"Baby, you know my Uncle would never let anything happen to your mother. He loves her and he'd do anything to protect her."

"It won't be enough. Shane, I'm sorry. I just can't tell you what happen. Not until I know my mom will be safe."

"Your mom is safe. She's back home with Brown. She's happy and she's safe baby girl."

"Yeah, now she is safe because nobody knows anything. If I tell anyone she won't be."

"What if I told you that I already know what happen?"

"Is it true?"

"I didn't at first but I've been slowly putting the pieces together. After this nightmare I'm pretty sure I know what happen. "

Mitchie went white. "You…you do?"

"Yes, I know what Axel did to you Mitchie, why won't you just tell me the truth?"

"What do you know?" Mitchie asked in a whimper.

Shane sighed. He knew he was scaring her. "I know he hurt you. I know he physically hurt you in some way. I just don't know how."

Mitchie sighed and looked down to her hands. "I can't tell you." She whispered.

Shane rubbed her back. "You can tell me anything Baby girl, you know that. Come on, please just talk to me. There is nobody else here, just you and me. Please Mitchie, open up to me. Trust me."

Mitchie sighed as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She nodded. It was time for the truth to come out. She was finally going to tell him what really happen to her when she was at Camp Star.

* * *

><p><strong>AN anyone want to guess what her big secret is? Do you think she'll really tell him or will something stop her? Leave your thoughts in a review. **


	9. Agreeing to Fight

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" OR "CAMP ROCK" I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I've lost reader since this story has started so because of that the next chapter is the last but I want to thank those who have stayed and reviewed through this whole story. You're reviews are the reason I haven't canceled this story so thank you for your reviews it really mean a lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to Godschildtweety thank you for commenting and reviewing on every chapter posted. **

* * *

><p>Mitchie sighed as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She nodded. It was time for the truth to come out. She was finally going to tell him what really happen to her when she was at Camp Star.<p>

"Axel used to beat me." Mitchie whispered.

Shane gasped.

"When I say he pushed me to my breaking point I mean, every time I hit a wrong note or did something he didn't like I got a kick in the stomach or a punch in the face or both. Sometimes it was a kick in the face and a punch in the stomach."

"Mitchie, I….how did your mom not find out?"

"He never hit me hard enough to leave marks. He did it just enough to cause me pain. He threatened to kill my mother should I ever tell anybody."

"OH Mitchie, Baby, I…I'm so sorry."

"Now you know the truth."

"It's more than that. Now I understand why you're so fearful of going back to Camp this summer. Now I understand why you're so scared of Axel in a general sense. OH baby now I understand everything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you went through that. I promise Axel will never lay another hand on you as long as you live."

Mitchie just nodded. "Promise me you won't tell anyone? Not even Mary and Joey?"

"I promise. Come here, baby girl."

Mitchie fell into his arms and cried. She finally, after all these years, let out all the pain and hurt she had been holding back since her attack. Shane just held her and let her cry. He wanted to cry, how dare somebody hurt his Mitchie like that? How dare Axel treat anybody like that? He was going to make sure Axel paid big time.

Mitchie ended up crying herself to back to sleep. Shane kissed her head as he laid them back down. "I love you Mitchie. I promise Axel will pay for hurting you." He kissed her head one last time before closing his eyes and letting the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>The next morning the bus was on the road again bright and early. Mary had joined them a few minutes before leaving. She knew she had to speak with the boys about returning to camp.<p>

They were on the couch playing some music when Mary went over to them.

"Hey, Beautiful." Joey greeted.

"Hey, Handsome." She smiled sitting down on his lap. "Can I talk to you guys about something?"

"Of course, what's going on?"

"It's about Camp Rock."

They boy looked to each other and then back to Mary.

"What about it?" Shane asked.

"I want to go back."

"What? Since when?"

"Since I found out Dominique was the reason I lost some many years with my father. I need to confront her about it and the only way I'll be able to do that is to return to camp. I know we're on tour but is there any way we can make a stop at camp?"

Joey looked to Shane pleading with his eyes and Shane nodded. Joey looked to Mary and kissed her head.

"I think it's time I told you the truth. We were always going to return to camp."

"What?"

"When Shane and I first asked you to join us on tour our last stop was going to be in Camp Rock, it was a plan to get you two back there because we knew how much it was killing you to not be there."

"Wow, I…you guys did a great job hiding it. I had no idea. Wait…does Mitchie know?"

"No, and I'd rather you didn't tell her just yet." Shane said.

Mary nodded. "You need to tell her Shane. If I wasn't so determined to go back I'd be really angry with you guys right now. Mitchie is never going to forgive you if you don't tell her."

Shane sighed. "I know but after what happen last night…she finally told me why she's so scared of going back and I just…I don't think it's a good idea that she knows."

"You have to tell her Shane, she's going to be even more upset if you want until the last second and then surprise her as we're pulling into the parking lot."

"I know."

"Look, I'll talk to her first. Maybe I can convince her to come back. I won't tell her your plan, but if it doesn't work, Shane you need to tell her the truth. She is my best friend and I'm not going to keep something like this from her for long."

Shane nodded. "I understand."

"So, when is our last stop anyway?"

"Camp Rock is our last stop. We're going to perform there for the opening jam and then we're technically free to do whatever we want."

Mary nodded. "Where is Mitchie?"

"Still sleeping, she had a rough night, so I'm letting her sleep in."

Mary nodded and sighed. "Shane, what happen to her? Why is so scared of going back?"

Shane sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry; I promised her I wouldn't say anything. It's her story and she needs to be the one to tell you."

Mary sighed and nodded. She understood that. She had told Mitchie things that she didn't want Joey to know. She just wished Mitchie would open up to her.

"SHANE!" a voice screamed.

The bedroom door burst open and Mitchie came running out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Whoa, hey," Shane cooed as Mitchie dropped into his lap crying into his chest. "What is it baby girl?" he asked gently stroking her hair.

"He knows! Axel knows I told somebody!" she cried.

"Baby, there is no way Axel could find out. It was just a bad dream."

Mitchie sniffed and looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Why don't you stay out here with us." Shane said rubbing her back.

Mitchie nodded and moved so she was laying on the couch with her head resting on Shane's lap. He gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she sang softly to her. Mitchie didn't fall back to sleep but just calmed down and stopped crying.

She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be. Everyone has nightmares sometimes." Joey said.

"Mitchie….what happen?" Mary asked. "What aren't you telling us?"

Mitchie sighed and looked to her lap. "I don't want to repeat it."

"I can tell them, but only with your permission." Shane said rubbing her back.

Mitchie nodded. "I just don't want to repeat it."

Shane kissed her head and looked to the others.

"Axel used to physically beat Mitchie if she didn't do something right. He hit her and kicked her, never hard enough to leave marks but enough to cause her serious pain. That's why she's scared of going back and that's why she's so scared of Axel." Shane explained.

Mary stood up. "That's it!" She went over to the door and reached forward to open it. Joey grabbed her arm.

"Mary stop it! What are you doing?"

"Going to give Axel a piece of my mind! Nobody, I mean NOBODY messes with my best friend and gets away with it."

"Mary, we're in a moving tour bus. It's not safe for you to just jump out of car."

Mary sighed. "Fine!"

Mitchie giggled. "Thanks Mary, but I'd rather you not risk your life just to defend me against Axel."

"Oh I was never going to actually leave this bus. I just knew my attempt and Joey's panic would make you smile."

"You made my heart stop just so Mitchie would laugh?" Joey asked.

Mary giggled and nodded. "Sorry Joey."

"Hey, it's worked." Shane said. "I'm not complaining."

Mitchie looked to Joey and giggled. "I didn't ask her to do that."

Joey just shook her head. "What is this pick on Joey Parker day?"

"No, it's cheer Mitchie up at any cost day." Mary answered.

"Well in that case…" Shane smirked.

"NO!" Mitchie squealed jumping of the couch.

Shane laughed. "I didn't even touch you."

"I know what you're thinking. I swear Shane, if you dare…."

Shane chuckled. "You don't even know what I'm planning."

"Yes, I do. You're going to tickle me."

Shane laughed. "Actually I was going to start kissing you but since you mentioned it…"

"NO!" Mitchie squealed and hid behind Mary. "Mary Help!"

Everyone laughed.

"Leave her alone Shane, plus us girls need to have chat." Mary said.

Shane knew what that meant and nodded. "Fine. Joey and I need to practice anyway."

* * *

><p>The girls into the back bedrooms and closed the door.<p>

"So, what's going on? Is everything ok?" Mitchie asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Mitchie, ever since I found out Dominique was the reason I've missed so much time with my father I've wanted to confront her about it, stand up to her once and for all. I talked to my dad about it last night and he…he thinks we should go back to camp and I can do it then."

"We're going to be in Hollywood in the next few days, can't you just do I then?"

"Dominique, was hardly ever home, if she was home she was sleeping or throwing a huge party. I won't be able to talk to her at all. Camp is the only place where I can see her."

"Well, go ahead. I wish you the best of luck."

"Mitchie I…I think you should come with me. It will really help you move on with everything Axel did to you. You need to confront him too. We can both face our fears together, we need to go back to camp Mitchie, it's the only way we will get over everything that happen to us last summer."

"No, means no. I'm not going back to camp Mary, I can't and I won't."

"Mitchie please, I can't do this without you."

"You'll have Joey, he can take care of you."

"Mitchie please, you need this."

"No Mary! I'm not going back and that's final."

"But Mitchie…"

"I said no!"

Mitchie got up and left the room. Mary sighed. She followed after her.

* * *

><p>Mitchie sat back down on the couch. "Shane, will you please tell her we're not going back to camp."<p>

"Actually…I can't do that Mitchie."

"Why not?"

"Because she'd know I'd be lying…"

Mitchie looked at him in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Mitchie I'm sorry. I've been lying to you. Since the beginning of this trip Joey and I were planning to end this tour at camp. That's why we invited you girls to come with us."

"So you thought you'd trap us here so by the time we reached camp we'd have no choice but to come out."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Mary, did you know about this?"

"I just found out."

"Well, you guys can go to camp sing and do whatever else you want. I refuse to leave this bus."

"Mitchie, you've been there a million times before. You used to love it. Just because your father is there doesn't mean anything has changed." Joey said.

"You think this is still about my dad? You really believe my not wanting to go to camp is because my father is there?"

"What other reason would you have not to go. Just because Axel is there doesn't mean you're going to have to see him."

"I don't believe you guys don't see it!"

"See what?"

"Forget it, none of you would understand." Mitchie said.

She got up and went back into the bedroom. Shane sighed and got up to go after her.

* * *

><p>He went into the bedroom.<p>

"That's it! Michelle Torres, I want you to tell me the truth and I want you to tell me the truth right now."

Mitchie looked shocked. He never used her full name…ever.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know your hiding something. I know there is more to you not wanting to go back to camp than you're letting on."

"You know everything Shane. I'm not hiding anything."

"Axel hit you, I get that. I know because of that you're scared of him but you've been scared of him years, that's never stopped you before. What is the true reason you don't want to return to camp rock?"

"That's just it Shane! It's not Camp Rock anymore! "it hasn't been camp rock since we left it last summer."

"Then what is it? If it's not Camp Rock where is it?"

"IT'S CAMP STAR! DON'T YOU GET IT SHANE? IT'S CAMP STAR NOT CAMP ROCK! CAMP ROCK WAS WHEN BROWN WAS LEADER AND MY MOM WAS THE COOK! CAMP STAR AXEL IS THE LEADER AND SOME WOMAN WHO HAS NEVER COOKED A DAY IN HER LIFE IS THE COOK! CAMP ROCK WE HAD FUN AND WE FOOLED AROUND AS WE LEARNED! CAMP STAR YOU'RE PUSHED PAST YOUR BREAKING POINT AND FORCED TO BE 100% PERFECT IF NOT YOUR PHYSICALLY HIT. CAMP ROCK WE'RE ALL FRIENDS AND WE ALL LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER! CAMP STAR IT'S EVERY SINGER FOR THEMSELVES, NOBODY IS FRIENDS WITH ANYBODY! EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT PEOPLE BEHIND THEIR BACK. It isn't Camp Rock Shane, it may be in the same place but it is no longer the place I used to call my second home. It is no longer that same place I went to when I needed to escape from the reality of my real life. It's no longer that place where I felt safe and confident. It's. Not. Camp. Rock."

"Feel better?" Shane asked.

Mitchie sighed and nodded. "Yes, but I meant what I said Shane."

"I know you did and you're right. That's why we have to go back. We need our camp back. We need to make itis the place where you feel safe and confident, we need to get you your second home back. The only way to do that is to go back."

"You still don't get it." Mitchie said her eyes filling with tears. "The whole reason I don't want to go back is because I refuse to go back to Camp Star. Being at Camp Star was the worst two months in my entire life. Nobody can understand that."

Shane sat down on the bed and patted his leg. "Come here."

Mitchie sniffed and went over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I do understand Mitchie, I do understand why you don't want to go back. I remember what it was like after you got back. I hated seeing you like that. I don't want to see you like that again."

"So why are you pushing me to go back? I don't want to be that girl again Shane. I don't ever want that feeling again. I can still remember that feeling of self-hate every time I opened my mouth to sing. I don't want to feel like that again."

"Baby, listen to me. There are going to several differences between this situation and the last time you were there."

"Name one."

"The most important one, I will be right by your side. This time I'm going to be there with you. I'm not going to let anyone push you around. I'm not going to let anyone lay a hand on you. I'm not going to let anyone push you to your breaking point. Mitchie, listen to me, I'm going to protect you."

"Promise?"

"No. I swear to you. I swear to you on my own life and my music career I can and I will protect you. I will not just stand by and let someone hurt you. I will do whatever it takes, even if it means bad boy Shane has to come out."

Mitchie nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. "I love you so much Shane."

"I love you too Mitchie."

They shared a strong passionate kiss on the lips. When they pulled away Mitchie nodded. "I'll do it. I'll go back to Camp Star."

"That's my brave strong girl." Shane kissed her head. "Come on, let's go back out there."

Mitchie nodded and they both stood up. They went back out to join the others.

Mitchie told them she agreed to go and they all cheered. They shared a group hug and spent the rest of the day having fun.

* * *

><p>Time went by super fast after that…faster than Mitchie would have liked because before they knew it they were on their way to Camp Star.<p>

"So, what songs are we going to sing?" Mitchie asked.

Everyone was on the couch talking about their arrival to the camp.

"Well, we were thinking you could open with a solo for us." Joey said.

"WHAT!" Mitchie shrieked. She went white as snow.

"Joey stop." Shane chuckled. "Relax baby, he's just kidding."

"He better be. I said I would go back to Camp Star, I never said anything about singing solos at Camp Star."

"I'll do it." Mary said.

"Really?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Actually we already have our opening song picked out." Shane said.

"What is it?"

"It was supposed to be our final jam song but it was rudely interrupted."

"Yeah, we need to make these loser see that we're not backing down."

"We're not giving up." Mary nodded.

Mitchie groaned. "I hate when you use my own lyrics against me."

Everyone chuckled.

"It could be a lot worse." Shane said.

"How?"

"Well, Mitchie you know you've always been the kind of girl to hide your face. You're so afraid to show the world what you've got say. But you have this dream right inside of you. You've got to let it show. It's time to let us know, to let us know this is real this is you, you're…."

"Ok, ok, stop it." Mitchie groaned again. "I get it."

Everyone laughed.

"You always find the best moments to bring that song up don't you?"

Shane just shrugged. "I'm just telling the truth."

Mitchie nodded. "I know. I just wish I felt as strong as when I first sang that song."

"You will. Just give it time." Shane said.

Suddenly the bus came to a stop.

"We're here." The bus driver said.

Everyone froze and looked to each other.

"Are you guys ready?" Joey asked.

"I'm ready?" Shane said. "You girls ready."

"I'm ready to kick Dominique's butt." Mary said.

They all looked to Mitchie she gulped. "I'll never be ready but let's do this."

Shane took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm right here, just remember that."

Mitchie nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let's make a promise, that second we step out of this bus it's all going to be about fighting to get our camp back agreed?" Shane asked.

"Agreed." Joey said.

"Agreed." Mary nodded.

"I promise." Mitchie sighed.

"Then let's do this. Let's get our camp back."

They all locked arms and walked out of the bus….

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I know I skipped most of the tour but I was running out of songs and it's easier for me to just write normal stuff like this anyway so the tour went by fast. Also because I've lost so many ready, I still wanted to give my loyal readers something to enjoy so instead of canceling it I'm still going to finish the story. It's just going to happen faster than I had planned. But thank you to those who continue to review and continue to encourge to me write. This chapter is for you. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	10. The Last Stand

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "CAMP ROCK" OR "ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY" I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I want to give a quick thanks to my beta TwilightElena. This is the last chapter but also my last crossover story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me through this story. You're reviews are what kept me going each chapter so thank you very much. Please enjoy this last chapter,**

* * *

><p>They all locked arms and walked out of the bus….it was quiet…too quiet. The smell and the cabins were just as everyone remembered but the sight in front and around them made them all feel like they were in a different camp. There weren't any other campers outside. It looked like a ghost town. No one except them was outside.<p>

"Where is everyone?" Joey asked.

"You ask that as if you expected Axel to give the kids a break of free time," Mitchie said. "My guess is everyone is inside somewhere getting some kind of lesson on how to be perfect." She said sarcastically.

"Well, we should go check in and prepare for our show." Joey said.

Shane looked to Mitchie. He could tell she was really uncomfortable just standing a few feet outside the bus.

"You go ahead and check in, Mitchie and I will get everything set up." Shane said.

"I'll come with you." Mary said.

"All right, we will meet you guys back on the stage." Shane said.

Joey and Mary walked toward the main office. Shane looked to Mitchie and took her hand. "Come on, baby girl, I'm right here with you."

Mitchie followed Shane over to the big stage. Mitchie sighed as she remembered all the times she and her friends sang on that stage for the opening jam. She helped Shane set up all the instruments and microphones. Once they were finished Shane went to the very last seat in the back.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked.

She nodded. "Can you go up there and sing? I just need to make sure I have the sound adjusted right."

"What if Axel comes out?"

"He won't. Please baby girl, it's just the two of us out here. Nobody will hear you accept for me."

Mitchie nodded and went up to the stage. She wrapped her hands around the microphone. She softly started to sing.

Shane chuckled. "A little louder baby girl. Even with the microphone I can't hear you."

Mitchie slowly got louder but still Shane couldn't hear her. "Baby, we're at camp rock, this is where you feel the most comfortable and confident in yourself. Don't let what happen last summer or even what happen with Axel take that away from you. This is still the same stage you sang your first song on. This is still the same stage you sang when you loved coming here. It's still the same stage Mitchie, that hasn't changed."

Mitchie nodded and took a deep breath. Shane was right. Plus it was just the two of them, what could possibly happen? She closed her eyes and started to sing a song she had secretly been writing since she left camp rock last summer.

"Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<p>

Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?"<p>

Shane smiled as her voice started to get louder and she started to get lost in her music. He knew with every note she sang she was slowly getting her confidence back.

"You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper"<p>

"Hey, who is that singing?"

"Wow, she's really good."

"I wish I could sing like her."

"That girl is amazing, who is she?"

Shane smiled as kids started coming out of their cabins to listen to Mitchie. He knew they had left in the middle of their lessons in order to get a better sound of Mitchie singing. Now he had tell Mitchie to stop before she notices everyone and he was about to when he realized how strong her voice sounded. How much confidence and joy was coming from her voice, how lost she was in her music and he was not about to take that away from her, so he stayed quiet as more and more kids started coming and sat down. A girl sat right next to him but was so focused on Mitchie she didn't even realize he was there. Shane smiled. His plan had worked. He had been able to give Mitchie her confidence back.

"As the smoke clears, I awaken  
>and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better  
>to watch me while I bleed?<p>

All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper"<p>

Someone sat on the other side of him. He looked to see Mary and Joey. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"Did you do this?" Mary asked.

"I gave her the little push she needed, but she did the rest by herself."

They three of them smiled and watched as their friend sang her heart and soul out.

"Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear<br>Yea-ohh  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh Ohhhh!  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper."<p>

Mitchie let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was shocked when she saw all the people staring at her. They weren't just staring they were clapping, and cheering; they were standing up and screaming on top of their lungs.

"Um…thank you. That was something new I'm working on." She said shyly.

She looked until she noticed Shane. They smiled at each other and Mitchie mouthed "Thank you"

He nodded and mouthed back "You're welcome."

She looked back to the crowd. "Hey guys, I'm Mitchie Toress and I'm with the Joey Parker and Connect 3 concert tour."

Everyone screamed even louder. Joey, Shane, and Mary got up and headed over to the stage. At the same time Jason and Nate arrived and headed over to the stage too.

"Hey everybody!" Joey called as he walked onto the stage.

All the girls screamed.

"How is everybody doing?" Mary asked coming to stand next to Joey.

All the fan girls booed. Mary chuckled.

"Hey, you guys boo at my girlfriend the concert is over." Joey said.

Everyone cheered again.

"All right guys, I know you're super excited for today. I know I am. So let's get to it. Is everybody ready?"

Everyone screamed.

Jason, Nate, Shane, and Joey all started playing the music. Shane looked to Mitchie and nodded. Giving her the cue to start singing. Mitchie just smiled fearlessly and started to sing.

"We can't

We can't back down…"

Shane and his brothers started to join in with her.

"We can't

We can't back down ..."

The girls joined in next.

"We can't

We can't back down ."

They all sang together.

"We can't

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

Not right now

We can't back down

We can't back down

Don't close your eyes

We're all in this together

Wherever we draw the line

We're not gonna straddle across it

Or lose it

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our backyard

Our own home plate

(No way)

We've been called out

(We've been called out)

Do you hear your name?

(Yeah)

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

(Let's do it)

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeah

Don't get me wrong

I don't like confrontation

I'd rather we all just get along

Music should be undivided, united

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our backyard

Our own home plate

(No way)

We've been called out

(We've been called out)

Do you hear your name?

(Yeah)

I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

(Let's do it)

We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Don't walk away, yeaaaaa….

We can't back down

We can't back down  
>Not right now<br>We can't back down"

Everyone cheered and screamed for them.

"All right thank you guys, Thank you. Now Mary is going to sing a special song she wrote." Joey said.

Everyone moved towards the back of the stage and Mary moved to center stage. The music started to play and Mary started to sing.

"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey  
>You made me insecure, to me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<p>

I'm sure you got some things  
>You'd like to change about yourself<br>But when it comes to me  
>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<p>

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
>You got every right to a beautiful life, come on<p>

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<p>

It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whitin' out the the truth<p>

It's like the work of art  
>That never get to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<p>

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
>You got every right to a beautiful life, come on<p>

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<p>

Who says you're not star potential  
>Who says you're not presidential<br>Who says you can't be in movies  
>Listen to me, listen to me<p>

Who says you don't pass the test  
>Who says you can't be the best<br>Who said, who said?  
>Would you tell me who said that, yeah<br>Who said

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<p>

Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?´<p>

Everyone clapped and cheered and screamed for Mary.

"Thank you." She said

Joey and the boys came back onto the stage. "All right, that's it guys, now it's time to enjoy the rest of our summer here. So please just treat us like normal campers."

"BOO!" everyone screamed.

"We can give them one more can't we Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Do you want to?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Ok, one more song guys."

Everyone screamed in joy.

"Ok, now this song I'm going to sing was actually one of the first songs I ever wrote. But it seems like even till this day its message has been able to help me through all the tough moments in my life so I hope it helps you too."

The music started and Mitchie began to sing.

Always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<p>

But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show  
>It's time to let you know<br>To let you know

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now<br>Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I wanna be  
>This is me<p>

Do you know what it's like  
>To feel so in the dark?<br>To dream about a life  
>Where you're the shining star<p>

Even though it seems  
>Like it's too far away<br>I have to believe in myself  
>It's the only way<p>

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now<br>Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I wanna be  
>This is me…"<p>

Shane raised his microphone and started to sing with her.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singing<br>I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
>The song inside of me<br>I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now<br>Gonna let the light shine on me

There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I wanna be<br>This is me, this is me

Now I've found who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I wanna be  
>This is me."<p>

Everyone screamed and cheered. Mitchie giggled. She had her confidence back and nobody was going to take that away from her.

"All right guys, now I need to talk to you about something serious." Shane said.

He walked over to Mitchie and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him.

"How many of you used to be a part of Camp Rock, if you have stay standing. If you never have sit down."

Only a few people sat down.

"Good, to see some friendly faces. How many of you are willing to fight to get Camp Rock back?"

Nobody sat down.

"Good, now we're a family. Which means we look out for each other and we care about one another. We need to have each other's backs if we're going to even have a chance at getting our camp back."

Everyone screamed in agreement.

"We're going to have to meet later and discuss our plan. Camp Rock members only." Shane said.

Everyone nodded. "Now, go on back to your classes. We will meet up again later."

Everyone stood and went back into their cabins.

* * *

><p>The others turned to start packing up all their stuff. As Mitchie turned she noticed someone still sitting there just watching them. She was younger and looked to be around 4 or 5 years old.<p>

"Hey guys, check it out."

Everyone turned to look.

"Who is she?" Shane asked.

"I've never seen her before." Mitchie answered.

"Let's go talk to her." Jason said.

"Wait, look…" Mitchie said. "She is shaking. I think she's scared. I think if we all approach her at once it will scare her worse."

"I'll just go, you guys wait here."

Shane went over to the younger girl and sat next to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"This is my first year here. I've always heard about Camp Rock but I never got to go. I don't like it here and I can't go home because my daddy is away on a work trip so I'm stuck here. I hate it and I hate Axel. He always screams at me and he scares me. Please, I want to help you get your camp back but I'm not a camp rock member."

"We can always use more helper. What's your name?"

"Jody Sander. I'm 5 years old."

"It's nice to meet you Jody. I'm Shane Grey, thank you for wanting to help. We're going to make sure Axel doesn't upset anyone else all right."

Jody nodded. "What can I do?"

"Go back to your class, act as normal as possible."

Jody just shook her head. "I'm only 5, Axel said to be involved in a class you had to be at least 12."

"Then, why are you here….no offence…"

Jody giggled shyly. "Axel is my Uncle, daddy and him are brothers. Daddy wasn't allowed to take me on the trip with him so Axel agreed to take me in for a while. The only class I can take is his but it's not fun because he always screams at me…really loudly and in my face…." Jody's eyes filled with tears as her voice cracked.

"Hey, no, please don't cry. I promise you, I'll protect you from Axel. Come on, my friends and I could use some help packing up."

Jody sniffed and nodded wiping away her tears.

Shane took her hand and walked over with her to the stage.

"Guys, this is Jody Sanders, she's going to be hanging out with us for a bit."

"Hey Jody." Everyone greeted.

Jody smiled shyly and waved. "Hi…"

"Jody, this is my girlfriend Mitchie, her best friend Mary, and her boyfriend Joey Parker and my brothers Jason and Nate."

"I really liked your song Mitchie." Jody said.

"Thank you. Do you sing?"

"Not well…"

"Do you like to sing?"

Jody nodded. "Mommy always used to sing to me. I want to be just like her."

"Where is she now?" Jason asked.

"God took her to be with the Angels." She answered softly.

Mary flinched. "I'm sorry. My mommy is with the Angels too."

Jody just nodded. "I'm sorry for your mommy too."

"Come on let's get all this packed and I'll give you a tour of our bus if you want." Shane said.

Jody nodded and everyone went back to packing up all their stuff.

* * *

><p>After that everyone went back into the bus.<p>

"Wow, this place is so cool." Jody giggled.

"You can hang out in here with us anytime you want." Shane said.

"Thank you Shane."

"JODY? JODY? Where is that girl?" a voice called.

Mitchie gasped at the sound of that voice and turned white. Shane didn't have to ask to know who it was.

"That's Uncle Axel. I should go." Jody said softly.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Shane asked.

Jody nodded. "I'll be in trouble if I don't."

"Ok, well you're welcome to come to our bus anytime you want ok?"

Jody nodded. "Thank you."

She left the bus and went outside.

Shane turned to Mitchie. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "I just froze for a second but I'm all right now. SO what's the plan, how do we get our camp back?"

"We need to get it away from Axel, once we do that Brown can come back and it will be Camp Rock again." Shane answered.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Easy, did you see how many kids there are here from Camp Rock, only a few people here are from Camp Star, we need to get those few kids to realize how horrible this camp is. Everyone will want to leave here and he'll have no students and he'll have to shut down. Everyone will sign up for Camp Rock."

"That's easier said than done Shane." Mitchie said.

"Not really."

"Did you see who those few camp star campers were?"

"No, but why does it matter?" Shane asked.

"The only camp star campers that returned are Bree, Brit, Natalia, Luke, Tess, and Amber. They won't be very easily convinced."

"They all joined over last summer."

"And they hated it."

"Wait, a second…Shane may have a point." Mary said.

"How?"

"I know Brie, and Brit, they hate hard work. Most of their hard work I did for them. They didn't even do their own homework. They won't last a week being pushed by Axel, they'll want an out as soon as possible."

"Luke has been a part of Camp Star from the beginning. He won't be so easily convinced." Mitchie said.

"Tess, can be. She was a part of Camp Rock."

"She switched over to Camp Star without a second thought."

"Amber…."

"She won't switch over. If my dad had it his way I'd be attending Camp Star too. Ever since he learned Brown and my mom were together he's hated Camp Rock. He'd never let her switch."

"It's not up to him. It's up to Amber and I'm sure you could change her mind."

"Why would I even speak to her?"

"Because they won't listen to us."

"Look, girls, to get our camp back means you're going to have to talk with the bullies." Joey said. "Mary, I know you want to talk with Dominique but if I remember correctly she gave Brie and Brit anything and everything they wanted. If they want out she'll leave and so will they."

"I don't want her to leave; I need to stand up to her first."

"Steve isn't going anywhere. He's a Camp Star fan just for the reason he hates Camp Rock."

"If Amber wants out Steve is going to have to give it to her. Both of you need to realize they kids are the goal to getting everyone out. Not the adults. All the adults will stay for their kids. If the kids want out so will the parents." Shane said.

"Fine, I'll talk to Brie and Brit but I'm going to kill Dominique before she leaves here."

Joey laughed. "I have no doubt in my mind."

Shane looked to Mitchie, "What about you? Will you be ok to talk with Amber?"

Mitchie sighed. "If it will help bring back Camp Rock, what about Tess?"

"I'll deal with Tess. She always liked me; I might be able to use that to my advantage."

"I'll deal with Natalia." Joey said.

"If she tries to kiss you I swear…." Mary growled.

Everyone laughed.

"Easy there tiger, nobody is kissing me but you. We're just going to talk." Joey laughed.

"What about Luke?" Mitchie asked.

"You're right, he won't crack easily. It's going to take all of us to convince him. We will do him last."

Everyone nodded.

"Does everyone understand what has to happen?"

Everyone nodded.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah, what do we do?" Nate asked.

"You and Jason stay here, try called Brown and tell him our plan. Also call Hunter Kane he needs to be here at the same time Brown is so once Axel loses Camp Star Brown will be there to open Camp Rock again."

"How soon is all this happening?"

"Hopefully if everything goes as planned, but tomorrow morning."

"All right."

"Is everyone ready?" Shane asked.

Everyone nodded. "Great let's go. Meet back here in one hour."

Everyone left the bus...

* * *

><p>After an hour everyone returned.<p>

"Did anyone have any luck at all?" Shane asked.

"Nope, Amber things I'm just trying to turn her against our father but pushing her to join Camp Rock." Mitchie answered.

"Brie, and Brit had Dominique hire someone to take the lessons for them. All they have to do is show up at the final jam and sing." Mary groaned.

"How is that even legal?" Joey asked shaking his head. "I didn't have any luck either. Natalia loves it here. She loves being pushed; she said it makes her feel like a real dancer."

"How'd it go with Tess?" Mitchie asked.

Shane sighed. "She's one of them. She refused to make the switch."

Everyone sighed. "Should we even try Luke?" Mitchie asked.

"No, he'll go right to Axel and tell him what we're doing." Shane said. "I just hope the others don't tell him."

"What happens when he does find out?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you Mitchie. I promise."

Mitchie sighed. "So, what's the new plan then?"

Shane sighed and shook his head. "There is none."

"Why do we need those six people, I mean you saw how many people were willing to help. If we get them to quit Axel will still lose his camp. He can't have a camp with six kids." Joey asked.

Shane shook his head. "I've know Axel for a long time. He'd find a way to keep this camp open for those six people. We need to get everyone to agree to quit or else it won't work."

"Wait, you knew Axel before we met him at the camp fire?" Mitchie asked.

"He lives to torture my Uncle. He'd always come over and try to be better than him. Ever since I was a little boy I've seen Axel try at ruining my Uncle life."

"Shane I'm sorry." Mitchie said softly.

"Don't be, I'm just saying that because I know Axel will do whatever it takes to keep this camp open. Even if it mean only having six campers. If we're going to do this we need to get every last camper here to agree to quit otherwise this isn't going to work."

"We spoke to Brown; he said that going after the campers isn't going to work. He said we need to go after Axel himself. We need to catch him doing something bad and then report him, like Axel did to him last summer." Nate said.

"But what has he done that is so bad?" Jason asked.

Joey, Mary, and Shane looked to Mitchie. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No! No way! Absolutely not, don't even think about it."

"Mitchie, nobody said anything." Nate said.

"I know what they're thinking and it's not going to happen. If they go behind my back and do it I'll never forgive them."

"What are you even talking about?"

"They know and that's all that matters." Mitchie said.

"Relax Mitchie, even if we did tell, which we won't, I don't think it would sell. You have no visible scars so we have no proof. It's your word against his. He could make it seem like you're saying all this to get back at him for what happen to Brown last summer." Mary said.

Mitchie sighed and sat down on the couch next to Shane and buried her face in her hands. "What are we going to do? How are we going to get our camp back?"

Shane rubbed her back. "We're going to find something. I promise."

"Axel can't know that I told you guys. He can't know that you know."

"He won't. I promise."

Shane looked to Joey and Mary, and to his brothers.

"Go round up the others. We need to see if they know of anything we can use against Axel. Have them come back here. Axel can't know we're having these meetings."

They nodded and everyone left the bus.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm the key to getting our camp back."

"No, Mary is right. Even if we did turn Axel in, we have no proof and you'd have more of a reason to lie about it. It wouldn't work. We will figure something else out through I promise."

Nate and Jason came back inside, only they weren't alone. Jody was with them but she was crying and shaking.

"Jody? What's wrong? What happen?" Shane asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Mitchie asked the boys.

"We don't know. We saw her sitting on the stage crying. She asked us to bring her to Shane."

She got up and lifted Jody into his arms. He let her rest on his hip.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Jody didn't say anything. She just continued to shake and cry.

Shane sat back down on the couch moving her to his lap.

"Shhh no more crying. It's all right now. You're safe. Tell me what's wrong." Shane soothed rubbing her back.

"Does this have to do with Axel? Did he do something to make you cry?" Mitchie asked looking up from her hands.

Jody nodded and it was all Mitchie needed.

"He hit her." She said. "He hit her then he threatened her so she's scared of telling anyone."

"Is that true Jody?" Shane asked. "You can tell me the truth nobody is going to hurt you."

Jody nodded again. "I didn't hit the right note so Axel hit me then said he'd…he'd…" Jody just cried harder.

Shane hugged the small girl to his chest and rubbed her back. "It's ok sweetie. Its ok, Axel is never going to touch you again I promise. Just try and calm down. Take some deep breaths for me."

To say he was mad was an understatement. He was furious, hitting his girlfriend was bad, but hitting an innocent little girl who was young enough to still be considered a baby, that's taking things too far. Hitting a child is taking things too far.

"Nate, did you ever call Hunter Kane?" he asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd come over and check this out."

"And Brown is coming back too?"

"Yeah so is Connie."

"Good, because we can't let Axel continually get away with this. It's time to end this and now."

Mitchie looked to Jody. She was sleeping as she sucked her thumb. Mitchie smiled.

"She loves you."

Shane nodded. "I know, I love her too. I know we've only known each other a few hours but I love her like my baby sister. I can't explain it."

Mitchie just smiled. "You don't have to."

Mary and Joey came back inside "Guys, we may have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Word somehow got out. There is a rumor going on that Axel hit one of the kids."

"That's great." Shane said.

"Shane!" Mary yelled.

"No, Mary, it isn't me. It's Jody; the more people who know about it the better it will be when we tell Hunter." Mitchie explained.

"Oh, is Jody ok?"

"She's fine. She's got her big brother looking after her."

Shane smiled as Mitchie said that. Just then Brown came in with Connie behind her.

"Mom!" Mitchie cried

She jumped up and ran to hug her mother.

"Hey sweetie." Connie greeted kissing her daughter. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Mitchie muttered softly.

"So, what's going on? What's the plan?" Brown asked.

"Get Axel fired and thrown behind bars where he belongs." Shane growled.

"What did he do?" Brown asked.

"He hit a student!"

"Which student?"

Shane looked to Mitchie. Her eyes widen. He wouldn't! "Shane no," she whispered shaking her head

"Jody." Shan answered.

"Is that the girl in your arms?" Brown asked.

"Yes, she actually Axel's niece."

"Now hold on, Because she's family it might not sell, if Jody's father uses spanking as a disciple tool he can't get fired for disciplining her."

"She wasn't the only one!" Shane growled out.

Mitchie gasped. Shane didn't mean to blurt that out but hearing his Uncle say that Axel wouldn't pay just because Jody was related made him furious.

"He hit another student? Who?" Brown asked.

"It was a long time ago." Shane answered.

"If we get another student as well as Jody we can get him fired but we'd need another student to come forward and admit that they were hit."

"I'm sorry, I have to tell them." Shane said not looking at Mitchie

"Shane no," Mitchie said. "Please."

"It was Me." Connie said.

"What?" Shane asked.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"What?" Brown asked.

"Axel used to hit me. Its part of the reason I left. I didn't want Mitchie to get hurt so I sent her back to Camp Rock where she would be safe, but Axel would continually hit me." Connie answered softly.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Mitchie asked.

"I couldn't sweetie. He threatened to kill you if I ever said anything." Connie said.

"Love, why didn't you tell me?" Brown asked.

"I had to protect Mitchie. I'm sorry but I was scared."

Brown sighed and pulled Connie into him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm away from him and that's what matters."

"Mitchie, are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost." Brown said.

"I…." Mitchie's voice cracked. "I couldn't tell you." She whispered. "I couldn't."

"Tell me what baby?" Connie asked.

Tears filled her eyes a she finally broke down and confessed. "Axel hit me too; he threatened to kill you if I ever told."

Suddenly a soft voice whimpered. "He said he was going to kill me if I told."

Everyone looked up to see Jody.

"This is what we need. Axel is never going to be allowed near children again." Brown said.

Everyone just looked at each other. If they had finally found the key to getting their camp back why did they all feel so awful?

"I'm sorry I never told you." Mitchie said.

"I'm sorry I never told you too. Promise from now on we telling each other everything, even if we're scared?" Connie asked.

"I promise."

They shared a tight hug and Connie kissed Mitchie on the head.

"I'm going to wait for Hunter to arrive." Brown said and went to wait outside. Nate and Jason went after him.

Connie and Mitchie sat down.

"Hey there cutie, what's your name?" Connie asked Jody.

"I'm Jody I'm five." Jody answered.

"That's a cute name Jody. Wow, five years old. You're a big girl aren't you?"

Jody giggled and nodded. "How many years old are you?"

"Too many to count." Connie teased.

Mitchie giggled with Jody.

* * *

><p>Brown came back inside with Hunter Kane.<p>

"Brown, tells me Axel has been abusive to his employees and students. Is that true?"

"Yes, myself, my daughter, and little Jody here."

Hunter went over to Jody and knelt down.

"Hey Jody, my name is Mr. Kane, how are you?"

Jody held up her hand showing five fingers.

"Wow, five years old? You're a big girl then."

Jody nodded shyly.

"Can you answer a few questions for me?"

Jody shrugged.

"Do you know why Axel hit you?"

Jody nodded.

"Can you tell me why?"

Jody looked to Shane.

"It's ok. You can tell him. He's going to help us."

"I did something naughty."

"What did you do?"

"When I sing, I hit a bad note so Uncle Axel hit my face." Jody answered softly.

"You hit one wrong note and Axel hit you?"

Jody nodded.

"Ok, thanks for telling the truth."

Hunter looked to Mitchie, "Why did he hit you?"

"Same reason, but I was with him longer, so the abuse lasted longer."

"Did he hit you in the face?"

Mitchie nodded. She relaxed when he felt Shane started rubbing her back.

"Hit, kicked, sometimes punched."

"All right," He turned to Connie.

"He hit me because I wasn't scared of standing up to him. If he did something I didn't like or I didn't agree with I told him and he didn't like that so I got hit."

"All right, you all did well. Thank you. I'm going to call the police. Axel has taken things too far."

"That's won't be needed the police are here." Conner said as he entered the tour bus.

He held up his badge to prove himself.

"Great, let's go."

Hunter and Conner left the tour bus. Shane who was carrying Jody, Mitchie, Brown, and Connie followed behind them. It was time they stood up to Axel once and for all.

* * *

><p>They walked into Axels' office.<p>

"Ah Hunter Kane, good to see you. Is there a problem?"

"Yes actually there is." Hunter said.

"Axel Turner you're under the arrest for the assault of 3 women. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

"So you three squealed on me did you?" Axel laughed. "You were warned of what would happen if you told."

"There isn't much you can do to us from inside a jail cell is there?" Mitchie asked.

"Whoa, looked who finally got some courage." Axel laughed.

"Yeah, I did no thanks to you or your camp. Camp Rock helps builds confidence and self love. Camp Star, your camp, destroys that. It destroyed me! I'm tired of letting that haunt me Axel, I'm tired of letting you haunt my dreams at night, and I'm tired of being scared of you. I'm moving on Axel, nothing you say or do will make me scared of you anymore. I believe in myself and I believe in my music. Nothing you say or can do is going to change that. Good Bye Axel, we won't meet again."

Conner hand cuffed Axel and dragged him away. Mitchie felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun around. She squealed in giggles.

"Put me down!"

She was set back on her feet. She turned and smiled at Shane. "I'm so proud of you." He said.

"I'm proud of myself."

They shared passionate kiss on the lips before they pulled away.

"Where is Jody?"

"Brown is helping her call her father. So he can come pick her up."

"She can't stay? Now that we have our camp back…"

"Do we? Just because Axel is fired don't mean anything…"

"Is Brown allowed to return to work?" Connie asked looking to Hunter.

"Are you two still dating?"

"Yes…"

"As long as you two keep it professional I see no problem in letting Brown return to work."

"We will we promise. Thank you so much."

Hunter smiled and left.

Everyone screamed as they jumped for joy.

Joey, Nate, and Jason walked in.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"We did it, we got our camp back. Axel is going to jail and Connie and Brown get to come back to work." Shane said.

"That's great!"

"Where is Mary?" Mitchie asked suddenly.

"Doing something she's needed to do for some time now."

* * *

><p>Mary found Dominique and the twins heading toward their limo.<p>

"Hey!" she yelled making the stop.

Dominique turned to face her.

"Well, I didn't think you'd have the guts to come back here."

"You don't know me well enough then. "

"Well, I'm leaving so enjoy your stupid little camp."

"You're not going anywhere. I've spent years listening to you, obeying your every command. Now it's your turn, so you better shut up and listen me."

Dominique stood there in shock.

"You've been ruining my family since I was a little girl and you killed my mother. Then you went after my father and kept us apart for years. You treated me like I was nothing but a house slave. Any time I got an inch of happiness you got rid of it. Well I want you to know I got my life back. My father and I have a great relationship and I with a man that loves me for who I am and I have more friends than I can count on one hand. You can't hurt me any more Dominique. So get yourself a new house slave because I quit. Don't contact me or my father ever again or I will go to the cops and tell them what you did to my mother."

Without waiting for another minute Mary turned around and headed back to the camp. Dominique stood there shocked.

Mary entered the cabin and everyone was cheering.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Camp Rock is officially back in session." Brown said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Mary squealed and cheered with her friends.

"So, who is left?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, I saw your Dad and Amber leaving a few minutes ago." Connie answered.

"Dominique took Brie and Brit with her." Mary said.

"Luke won't stay here without Axel, he's too loyal. Tess, we can handle and Natalia…"

"We can handle the rest of them." Mitchie smiled.

Everyone just smiled and nodded. They knew they could handle whatever came next because they got their camp back. They took their final stand and won. Everything that came after was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN that's the end. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added me/my story to their is my last crossover but I will always be writing stories if you're interested check out my other stories. Thanks guys and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
